


里站小合辑（冬兵中心）

by Fores_Shikaki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 乱伦, 叉冬 - Freeform, 年下, 皮冬, 盾冬 - Freeform, 虐待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fores_Shikaki/pseuds/Fores_Shikaki
Summary: 里站搬运Chap 1. Common Burn（叉冬）Chap 2. Dripping Like Candy（盾冬）Chap 3. 斯德哥尔摩（皮冬）Chap 4. 雷雷的伪NTR脑洞（叉冬+盾冬）Chap 5. Torture （叉冬）Chap 6. Mercy（叉冬）Chap 7. Unshed（叉冬）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Common Burn（叉冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 年龄差。大概十六七岁的小叉和快要三十岁的冬

Bucky正站在浴室的镜子前刮胡子。

Brock走进来。

Bucky没在意。Brock老是抱怨他那间浴室的水不够大，喜欢来他这里冲澡。

但是这次Brock没直接走进淋浴间，而是一直看着Bucky面前的镜子。

“怎么了？”Bucky好奇地望了他一眼。“你觉得你的镜子也没我这面敞亮？”他开玩笑道。

男孩沉默了一下，说：“我昨天跟一个女孩上床了。”

Bucky的动作停住了。虽然知道这迟早会发生，他还是感到一点点晕眩。

“你用安全套了吗？”最终他决定平和的态度是最好的。

Brock点头。

“很好。”Bucky说，然后转过头清洗脸上的泡沫。

Brock等了一会儿，见Bucky没有其他举动，便说：“……你就想说这个？”

“是啊。只要你进行安全的性爱，双方是自愿的，我不会限制你。”

Brock若有所思地看了他一会儿。“谢谢你，Barnes.”他说。

“没问题。”Bucky轻轻一笑。男孩在心里想象了什么？他会像什么严厉教旨下的长辈那样罚他一周不准出门？

“你不洗澡吗？”见男孩还在发愣，Bucky问道。

“呃…？不，我先出去跑个步。”

“好的，路上小心。”

Brock走出房门还在惊讶。他没想到Bucky对他的话反应那么平淡，那家伙明明喜欢在一些有关他的“教育”的问题上大惊小怪。但有什么不好？他巴不得Barnes少管他一点。

不过，他刚刚发愣还有其他原因。推开浴室门的时候，Barnes伏在水池边上的姿势跟昨天被他压在身下的女孩有点像。他忽然想，如果把昨天对那女孩做的事对Barnes做会怎样。

不知道是不是因为他没有什么道德心，那个想法就那么自然而然地产生了。他甚至没意识到他和Bucky都是男性。只是被一种古怪的好奇驱使，仅此而已。

那个想法在他尝试了更多的性之后愈演愈烈。他自己也有些莫名其妙。这算是什么？被抑制已久的欲望？或许也不算。他并没有像书里描写的爱那样疯狂，虽然一直以来他都会偶尔想象自己和Barnes一起做一些亲密的事。他甚至没有把这些想象归为同性恋。多年来Barnes一直在那里，是他的生活中再自然不过的存在，或许潜意识里他就把他归为他的。

他在某天吃早饭的时候跟Bucky说了这件事。

Bucky差点被噎住，连忙喝了两口果汁。

“你怎么会有这种想法？”他一脸震惊地问。只是震惊，不是发火，或许是信任他不会开那样恶意的玩笑。

“我不知道，就是觉得我们可以试试。”Brock如实说。

“我们不能，Brock. 我知道你这个年龄可能把性当儿戏，但是……”Bucky担忧地看着他，一边还不忘鸡蛋夹进他的盘子里。

“你不觉得…听起来还挺有趣的吗？”

“不，Brock. 那不有趣。性不是游戏，是需要负责任的——我知道你现在听不进去。”

“你想我对你负什么责任？”

Bucky翻了个白眼。“不是对我，对你自己。”他整理了一下Brock的衣领。“这个话题结束了。吃饱了就去上学。”

如Bucky预料的那样，Brock没有轻易放弃，还经常提起这件事情。

他终于露出生气的表情：“别再提起这个话题了。我说过不行。”

“为什么？”Brock抛出死缠烂打时最恼人的句子。

“只有恋人才应该做爱，我们是什么，Brock？”

“你太古板了，我上过的那些女孩也没吵着要做我的女朋友。”

“你不能这样，你的名声会很糟糕的……如果还能更糟的话。”

“她们可开心了。争先恐后地要跟我上床。”Brock高傲地说。

Bucky担忧地皱起眉：“……你的外表。它是种优势。但是不要滥用它。不要利用别人的喜爱，Brock.”

“有什么用？你又不喜欢。”

“什么……”Bucky无奈地说。

“你怎么没被我的外表吸引？你希望我再高一点，壮一点，跟你的Steve一样？”Brock比划了一下自己的肌肉。他现在的身材结实匀称，但还是少年的修长，当然没有他口中的Steve那么壮实。“我还会长大的，你等等我。”

“……你觉得你练出块巨大的肱二头肌我就会爱上你了？”Bucky又好气又好笑。

“怎么，你们基佬不是很重视身材吗？”

“Brock，我不会因为身材或者这些表面的东西爱上谁，任何一个成熟的人都不应该……还有我告诉过你不要使用那种侮辱性的词汇。”

“……那你要我怎么办。”Brock的表情有点迷茫。“你要我去礼仪学校？练肌肉比那容易多了。”

“不要胡扯了。你的肌肉还是留给那些崇拜你的女孩子吧。”

男孩不满地瘪嘴，Bucky捏了一下他的鼻子。

Brock听到Bucky的进门的声音。

他听到他走到自己门前，看到里面黑着，嘀咕了一句就回到自己房间去了。

不一会儿，Bucky的房间传来花洒的声音。水声停了。又过了五分钟还是没有声音，Brock便走进了Bucky的房间。

他承认自己有点卑鄙。

他知道Bucky跟朋友喝酒去了。接到电话的时候他只有一个想法，就是机会来了。他没有对这个想法抱有过多的愧疚。只是性而已，他又不是要做什么对Bucky有害的事。反正他们一直这样相依为命，有什么好东西Bucky都会留给他，那再亲密一点有什么不可以呢？他不相信Barnes是会去法院告他强奸的那种人。

“Winter.”他叫着那个他给Bucky起的外号。Bucky躺在床上，头发都没有擦干，把枕头都弄湿了。他迷迷糊糊地抬起脸：“Brock?”

“是我，你喝醉了？还好吗？”

“唔……还好。”他摆着头。他的脸颊红着，鼻尖上不知道是水还是冒出的汗，Brock在上面亲了一下。Bucky迷迷糊糊地看着他，没有说什么。

看Bucky没有反抗，Brock更加大胆地亲吻起他的嘴角。Bucky扭动着试图躲开。

“走开Brock… 好热。”

“Barnes. 我想跟你做爱。”

“我说过…不行。”

“求你，求你。就今晚。”

“不行……”

“就今晚，一次而已。马上就过去了。”男孩死缠烂打道。

“那是…那是不对的……”Bucky试图从昏昏沉沉的大脑中搜索出什么反驳的话，但是酒精让思维变得缓慢。

“你什么都不用做。我来……我会让你舒服的。”男孩像小时候求Bucky给他买玩具一样抱着他的胳膊。

“别跟我说话了Brock, 我的头好疼……”

“那就答应我。”

“我——”

“答应我，Barnes…Barnes…Winter…”

**“安静点……”Bucky捂住额头。**

**“一晚。就一晚。”男孩不断把吻落在Bucky的鼻尖和脸颊上。**

“如果你非要……”男人神志不清地叹了口气。  
“真的？？”Brock激动得差点从床上摔下去。

Bucky的嘴巴动了动，没有说出清晰的话。Brock扑上去狠狠吻住他鲜红的嘴唇，手颤抖着探进他的衣服里胡乱摸索。Bucky从喉咙里发出一点声音，不知道是舒服还是反抗的表示。Brock揪住他的乳头在手里捏着，那声音明显变成了呻吟。

Brock急不可耐地把身上的T恤扯掉，解Bucky的扣子时手却在颤抖。解开一半，男人光滑结实的胸膛从空隙中露出来——与自己的结构无异的身体，不知道为什么让他兴奋得头晕眼花。

匆忙扯开剩下的扣子，他俯下身去亲吻因为酒精发着热的皮肤。Bucky细小的呻吟声好像在鼓励着他。他在他的胸口吻着，把乳头含进嘴里吮吸，同时试图解开绷得不舒服的裤子。

他把裤子扯到脚踝处，实在没有空闲把它完全脱下来。他顺着Bucky的腹肌往下亲吻，到胯间有点犹豫。他顿了一下，小心地脱下他的睡裤。大概是因为太累了，男人洗完澡连内裤也没穿，阴茎正安静地躺在腿间。

Brock犹豫地伸出手。他没碰过其他男人的性器官，觉得有点奇怪。他把Bucky的阴茎拿在手里捏了两下，男人发出呜呜的声音，收紧腿像是不想让他乱碰。他连忙放轻动作，一边安抚着Bucky大腿的皮肤。

这段时间虽然他一直有冲动，但具体要怎么做还是很陌生。他硬着头皮在Bucky的性器上舔了一下。Bucky呻吟了一声。异样的感觉在Brock的胸膛里升起。

所以这就是跟同性做爱的感觉。他有点被吓到了。

他决定先后退一步。先不用嘴。他坐在Bucky腿间，用比自慰时更为轻柔的力度揉着他的性器。有点干，他打开Bucky的抽屉，很快找到润滑油，他皱了一下眉，挤了点在手心里，然后用那只手重新握住Bucky。Bucky有反应，但有点慢，Brock在他身侧躺下来，一边继续手里的动作一边揉捏他的乳头——他这里好像很敏感，一会儿就变得面色潮红，下面也硬了不少。

有了点成就感，Brock趴到他身上，一边揉他一边跟他接吻。Bucky红润的嘴唇像是呼吸困难一样微微张着，迟钝地接受着他的侵略。

Brock退回到他两腿间，观察着在他的不断揉捏下开始渗出前液的器官。他觉得他一定是被情欲冲昏了头脑，连男人发红的囊袋都觉得好看。他的视线忍不住继续向下，到后方阴影里那个小小的洞穴上。Bucky大概最近都没有和其他人进行性生活，那里只是一条细缝，紧紧合着，只能在收缩的时候瞥见里面的一点嫩红色。他看了大概五分多钟，终于忍不住伸手把拇指按在那条小缝上。Bucky的身体颤抖了一下，他好奇地用指腹摩擦起那个小洞，男人的喉咙里泄露出细碎的呻吟，像海浪一样挠着他的心脏。他把一根滑腻的手指按在洞口，只进了一点男人就皱起眉头。他紧张起来，试图用上面分散男人的注意力。

“打开，Barnes. 为我打开身体。”他对昏昏沉沉的男人请求道，吻着他的膝盖和大腿内侧。他用很轻的力度往里顶了几下都没能进去，觉得这样不是办法，狠下心来把中指一戳到底，男人弓起背来，憋着嗓子说：“疼，Brock，不舒服……拿出去。”

“没办法，你太紧了……”Brock的额头上渗出汗。这是他第一次对Bucky最近没有性生活感到遗憾。“你最近没有找点乐子？Steve呢？”

“别胡说，Steve不是——”男人想反驳什么，途中被打扰了。

“这儿？”Brock在刚才的地带又抠了两下，男人扭得更厉害，像要把他的手指挤出去一样。

“别夹了，要断了……”Brock抱怨着，按住他。“放松。你这样我很为我的小兄弟感到担忧……”

Bucky喘着气，没有理会他。

“我最近才知道男人的后面也能有快感……怎么办会这样，造物主是不是有点恶意？”男孩自言自语着，又往Bucky体内加了根手指，“不过这样也挺好，不然我操你的时候只有我爽也蛮无聊。”

“Brock, 男人做爱不一定要插入……”

“我知道，但我就是想插你。我觉得这样比较……正式。你准备得怎样了？你觉得我能进去了吗？”Brock抽出手指，并起来跟自己的阴茎比较了一下，皱眉。他怕把Bucky弄得太疼对方拒绝做下去，但是他自己也胀得很难受。“你先帮我揉揉……”他拉着Bucky的手放在自己的阴茎上。Bucky慢吞吞地握住他，上下滑动着，指腹的薄茧摩擦着Brock的嫩肉，让他舒服得发出嘶嘶的声音。

“真来劲。”Brock说。“你的手感觉就是不一样。再快一点，睾丸也摸一下。”

Bucky试图照他说的做，因为酒精的缘故，有点力不从心。渐渐他的手速完全跟不上Brock的需要，Brock急躁地抱起他，把他脸朝下压在床上，从后面把阴茎插到他的大腿间。“腿合拢点。”他命令道。Bucky照做了。Brock觉得他喜欢醉酒状态的Bucky. 听话。好控制。让他有种掌握全局的感觉。

他把阴茎抵在Bucky的臀缝上摩擦，龟头不断蹭过那个被他弄得松软了一点的小洞，一次又一次，Bucky也有点急了，喘着气，身体向后靠，催促他停止挑逗。

“你自己要求的……”Brock小声说，握住自己的性器往那个小洞里送。看起来几乎不可能，那里太小了，他几乎是屏着呼吸。但是最终还是塞进去了，他惊讶地停在里面，开始大口喘气。居然真的能进去。他对人的身体构造发出感叹。

Bucky没发出任何声音。

“你还好吗？”他有些担心地问。Bucky半天才迟钝地点点头，僵硬地调整了一下体态，说：“你先慢点。”

“我知道。”Brock说。“你当我是不顾你疼不疼的混蛋吗，我跟不认识的女人做爱也没有那么粗鲁。”

“你不应该跟不认识的——”

“真的吗？你要在这种时候教育我？”Brock握着他的腰，努力把剩下的一小截也塞进Bucky体内。Bucky深呼吸着，手抓着床单。

“怎么了？是不是很疼？”

“……还好。就是很久没有……感觉有点奇怪。”

“为什么，你最近连‘跟自己玩’都没有？”

“什么…”

“嘿，别以为我没看见。你有些小玩意……”Brock露出恶意的微笑。他满意地看到Bucky的耳朵红了。“不怕，以后有我跟你玩，不用那些了。”

“…………只有今晚。”

“好吧好吧。”没想到他醉醺醺的，还记得。Brock没趣地瘪嘴。“那今晚你要让我爽个够。”

“别太过分Brock, 我明天还要上班。”

Brock想象他第二天扶着腰走路困难的样子，自顾自地笑出声。

“…你笑什么。”Bucky知道他肯定没在想什么好事。“我们中至少有一个得工作。”

“要不我不要上大学了，高中毕业了就去打工。”

“不行。别乱想。”

“不想一直让你养着。”

“到你大学毕业我就不管了。”

“那我要去读研究生，博士，博士后……”

“滚吧你。就你，能坐得住吗……啊！”Brock狠狠在他体内撞了一下。

“被操的时候嘴巴就老实点。”

Bucky发出些含糊不清的抗议声。

“好烫，我觉得要融在你里面了……”Brock俯下身在Bucky耳边说，整个身子贴在他背上。“只有今晚？你忍心吗？”

“你…你自己说好的。”

“切，好吧。”看来在醉酒的Bucky身上也别想占到什么便宜，Brock决定以后的事以后再说，先好好享受眼前的。

他先是按照Bucky要求的慢慢地抽插，他很少用这么慢的速度做爱，觉得也有种别样的快感。Bucky的体内跟女人的有种微妙的区别，不止是紧……他觉得要多做几次才能分清是哪里不同。

当然心情上的不同是很明显的。他特别喜欢看Bucky被蹭到敏感带时耸起的肩胛骨，从后面看他的耳根和脖子都在发红，这些都让他心情愉快得像抽了草一样。他想是不是这才叫做爱？之前的可能都只是性交。以前他只关注自己爽不爽，现在看着Bucky舒服他自己也跟通了电一样，越来越起劲。

他把Bucky翻过来，压到他身上从正面插进去。这样能清楚地看到Bucky的样子——他像是不好意思一样把手搭在自己脸上，咬着下唇，Brock觉得他再用力一点可以把自己咬出血来。他把手指伸进Bucky嘴里，试图阻止他那么用力地咬自己。

Bucky下意识在他手指上舔了两下，他僵住了，然后感到自己的小兄弟几乎不可能地胀得更大了，他低声骂着，用手指在Bucky口腔里胡乱搅着，另一只手握着他的腰往里撞。渐渐他已经忘记了要控制力度，Bucky脸上浮现出混合着痛苦和快乐的神情，那让他上瘾，他着迷地追逐着更多。

\---

Bucky醒来时感觉被谁抱在怀里。已经很久没有这种感觉，自从一年前跟上一个男友分手。露水情人们可不会做这么出格的事。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到眼前一截短短的黑发。

然后想起来发生了什么事。

他猛地坐起来，把Brock也弄醒了。

“Winter, 早。”Brock懒洋洋地冲他笑，打了个呵欠。Winter是Brock很小的时候，Bucky给他讲童话故事时所扮演的虚拟形象。他们只有在特别高兴的时候才会使用这个称呼，比如Brock的队伍拿了棒球比赛的第一名。

不该是这种时候。不该是这种惊悚的时候。

Bucky想逃出去，然后意识到自己没有穿衣服。

“……你转过去好吗。”他示意Brock. 这其实挺奇怪的，他们以前并不在意在对方面前裸露身体。但经历了昨天这一晚……他觉得无法再回到那种状态了。

Brock噗嗤一笑：“我的天，你知道害羞了。因为吃了苹果？”

“我不是开玩笑，Brock. 你也穿上衣服。”

Brock仍嬉笑着试图从后面抱住他，被他强硬地推开。

“搞什么……”Brock终于收起那副嬉笑的嘴脸。

“我记得……我确实……我……”其实从意识到发生了什么开始Bucky的脑子就变得一团乱了，他还是努力镇定地说出完整的话。“我说了只是一晚。”对，就是这样。救命稻草。

Brock也想起来这个约定，不悦地皱起鼻子：“哦，别那么残忍……”

“闭嘴，Brock. 回你自己的房间。”

Brock本来还想说什么，看Bucky的样子实在是不太对劲，自觉地住嘴了。

“你冷静点。一次性交而已。”男孩满不在乎地抛下这句话，光着屁股大大咧咧地走了出去。

Bucky发现从浴室的花洒下走出去都需要勇气。他感到很疲惫，害怕去应对外界的事物。害怕面对那个在这个房子里生活里了十几年的男孩。他做了什么。他比他年纪大很多，本应由他负起责任来避免他们堕进这种错误。结果他却在这种关头喝醉了酒，还默许了男孩的行为。他绝望地希望现在是梦。醒来一看日历还是昨天。他没去喝酒，那样的事也没有发生。

但男孩跟他打招呼的表情完全变了。从那种欲言又止的表情变成了挑逗的、得逞后的笑容。他后悔得想从窗户跳出去。

那天的工作也如预料般的一直出错。大概因为他平时工作效率都不错，上司很人道地询问他是不是家里出了事，他抱歉地说是，然后剩下的半天被放了假。

他把自己关在房间里苦恼着，想不出头绪。Brock在比平时还早一点的时间回来，一进门就叫他名字。男孩完全体会不到他的心情，热情的声音像针一样刺痛Bucky。

“Barnes，我好想你。我今天上课的时候一直都在想，想你昨天脸红的样子，你的声音。”男孩兴奋地说着，他的脸色越来越差。

“Brock… Brock!”他打断他。

男孩疑惑地看着他。

“我说过那就是一次性的事……不会再发生了。”

男孩喜悦的神情一下子坍塌成失望。失望，但不是绝望。

“你不觉得我们的身体很合拍吗。”

“……不，也就是一次普通的性——”

“普通？我昨晚让你高潮了四次！！”

“Brock！！”

“你看不出来吗，我们就是很般配，只不过上帝不小心让我晚出生了一点……那只是个小问题不是吗？”

“别说了，Brock. 你知道我不信你那一套理论。你不明白吗？这是错的，Brock. 我们是亲人。”

“……我不明白。那有什么关系。我们可以继续做亲人，但是我们也可以做爱。”男孩挑起一边的眉毛。

“那不是正常的。性的对象应该是恋人…妻子丈夫之类。”Bucky想往外走，避开他。Brock挡在他面前不让他离开。

“可是我们也相爱。你说过的，在我八岁和十二岁的生日的时候，还有我被年纪大的孩子欺负的时候，你说过你爱我。”

“…………那不是一回事。”他又开始头疼了。“别装傻Brock, 你不可能连这都分不清楚。”

“不管，你不准走。”

“……你想要什么。”

“我……”男孩似乎自己也没想清楚这个问题。能继续跟Bucky做爱，这个他肯定想要。还有什么？

Bucky感到难以忍受，趁他发愣的时候走掉了。

\---

Bucky还没想清楚要怎么做。跟Brock拉开距离——这是肯定的。他有点后悔在Brock的成长过程中太重视所谓“平等”的观念，让他现在难以忽然拿出长辈的架势。

他像过去那样对待他，但会刻意避免一些亲密的举止，早上在浴室洗漱的时候也锁上门。男孩在外面闷闷地敲了几下，走掉了。他松了口气。他其实有点怕那男孩生气，那孩子生气起来意外得可怕，一声不响地闷在角落，一些不符合他的年龄的冰冷和嘲讽的神色会浮出表面。一直以来他都在避免让Brock进入那种极端的状态。那让他感到陌生，好像这个他看着长大的男孩变成了其他什么人，或者怪物。

对于他疏远的态度，Brock没有发火。他希望那是因为他也在为修复他们的关系作出贡献。他忘了Brock从小就不是那种会因为内疚而扮演乖巧的孩子。他的乖巧从来都只是因为他想要点什么。

“Brock你怎么在这里。”Bucky打开卧室的灯，惊讶地看着靠在自己床头看漫画的男孩。

“在卧室当然是准备睡觉？”

“你的房间在隔壁。”

“哦，得了吧，Barnes, 你的床足够大。”男孩得意洋洋地仰起头，“过来给我个吻宝贝。”

“别闹了Brock，快点回去。”

“你没看到吗？我把我的衣柜都搬过来了。”

Bucky扭头，那个他在Brock十二三岁的时候给他买的褐色小衣橱就安静地站在就房间一角。他震惊地转回身：“不行，Brock. 你不可以搬进我的卧室。”

“你需要停止像对待一个小男孩那样对待我——我已经不是了，我的身高快赶上你了，我的屌都长得比你大了——如果你注意到了。”

Bucky面无表情的脸上终于出现愠怒的痕迹：“……操你，Brock.”

“好啊，咱们去床上？”男孩完全不当回事地嬉笑着。

“……你不能把什么都当成笑话，Brock. 这不是笑话，我说了那次就是一次性的事情，没有第二次了。”

“为什么不？你爽我也爽，互惠互利。”

“去找个见鬼的女朋友，Brock，别缠着我。”

“你以为我没有？？”男孩忽然厉声说，Bucky猝不及防地打了个颤。

“你他妈以为我没自己想想办法？？你知不知道我操她们的时候叫错名字有多尴尬？？”

“…………找个你喜欢的女孩，Brock.”

“我喜欢她们，我喜欢她们每一个！可我他妈总想着你。”

“那不是——我不想跟你吵架，Brock. 请你回自己的卧室。”

“不。”

“出去。”Bucky揪住他的衣领把他往外推，小时候他教训他的那一套。Brock现在力气大了，可以跟他对着干了。但是他看着Bucky坚定的样子，心灰意冷，沉默不语地被他推出了房间。Bucky把他推出去，锁上门。看着门深呼吸。

他走回去，一下子坐在床上。心脏还在乱跳。

外面一点声音也没有。他甩甩头，想停止思考Brock的事——那男孩自找的，他太过分了。他倒在床上用被子裹住头。

他睡不好，做了一堆乱七八糟的噩梦，在半夜三点多醒过来。他坐起来，忽然有些担心Brock. 那男孩把他的睡衣和被子都拿过来了，不知道会不会睡得不舒服。

他打开门，差点被绊了一跤。Brock居然背对着他坐在门口，脑袋靠在膝盖上，似乎睡着了。

“天哪……”他不情愿，但自责的情绪还是开始噬咬心脏。他搂着Brock让他站起来，扶他到房间里，让他在床上躺好。Brock的身体很凉，在这样的夜里坐在地板上，他在想什么？他小声地埋怨着，看着Brock缩成一团的样子，根本说不出狠话。他给他盖好被子，在床边站了一会儿，默默退出房间。

他在沙发上睡了一夜，起来腰酸背痛的，觉得自己反而有点着凉了。

他迷迷糊糊地往自己的卧室走，听到里面有点响动。

脑筋还没清醒，他没有辨别出那是什么声音，直接推开了门。

他睁大眼睛。

“你……”他说不出话来，脸因为愤怒和羞耻而红起来。

Brock慌慌张张把他拿到外面的器官收回裤子里。“操，你吓死我了。”他还有脸说。

“你在干什么，快点滚出去。”

“你骂我！？我一觉醒来发现自己躺在你的床、你的被子里，到处都是你的味道，硬了有什么奇怪的？”

Bucky被他气得说不出话。“…………快滚，在我揍你之前。”

“说到底还是因为你不让我碰。如果你老实跟我做爱，谁还要对着床被子打飞机？”

昨晚那一点点的内疚感也从Bucky心里消失殆尽了。他气势汹汹地走过来把Brock从他的床上拉下来，男孩摔在地上发出痛呼。他伸手一把将Bucky也拽到地上，Bucky骑在他身上，用力抓住他乱挥的双手。他们扭打了一会儿，然后同时选择了停止动作。

“…………够了。”Bucky先从地上起来。“太荒谬了。”他喘气，苦笑。“你出去吧。”

Brock愣愣地看着他。男孩的脸因为刚才的运动有点红。

“把你的东西收出去。”

“…你不能阻止我，Barnes.”男孩搬起他的衣橱，回头固执地说。“你不能阻止我想要你。就算你把我从这间屋子踢出去也不能。”

“……你是个混账，Brock. ” **但你是我养大的混账。** 他在心里叹气。

两天后他再次和Brock上了床。这让他觉得非常，非常的糟糕。

男孩躲在被子里装病，他去看他，被缠住无法脱身。

“拜托，Winter，我好难受。”男孩拿出小时候跟他耍赖的那一套。Bucky不知道他是什么时候养成了这种坏习惯。“需要你，Winter……只有你能把我治好……”Bucky对这无耻的话摇着头。他伸手去Brock额头上摸了一下，居然真的有点烫。

“你睡好。”他把他按回被子里。  
“别走，我会死的……”男孩装出一副痛不欲生的样子。

“你不会。老实点。……不然明天没有饭吃。”他想不到还有什么可以威胁Brock的，只有这个。

“嘻，我还有零花钱，我自己去买泡面吃。”

“说了不要吃垃圾食品……”Bucky心烦地说，他不想跟他扯这些有的没的。

Brock抓着他的手往自己鼓起的裤裆上按，他们推来推去，最终一起跌在床上。

“别闹了，Brock! 如果你还想呆在这个房子里的话！！”Bucky冲他吼道。

“这也是我的房子好吗，你——”

“这不是，你又不是我父母的——”Bucky愣住了。他没打算说这样的话。

“…………哦，是吗。”Brock的语气平淡得让他心悸。“那你要把我丢出去？像我父母丢弃我一样？”

Bucky攥着拳头，他内疚，他感到危险，他觉得自己快要掉进什么陷阱里了。

Brock翻了个身侧卧着，背对着他。一时没有人说话。

他挣扎着说点什么的时候，男孩把手伸进自己的裤裆，旁若无人地自慰起来。

“Barnes… Winter…”男孩低低地喘着气，一边叫着他的名字。他明明在自慰，脸上却浮现痛苦的神色，他的动作太用力了，好像要伤害自己一样。

Bucky抓住他的手。

“干什么，我连自慰都不行了？”Brock冷冷地看着他。

Bucky沉默不语地把他推成仰卧的姿势，男孩小麦色的胸脯剧烈起伏着。

他向后退，退到男孩腿间弯下身含住了他挺立的阴茎。Brock大声地吸气。

“我就知道你不会丢下我。”Brock喘不过气地笑着，伸手去抓他的头发。“快，吸我。我这两天一直在想你的嘴巴是什么感觉。”

“……闭嘴。”Bucky警告道，低下头重新含住他。

直到精疲力竭男孩才肯放过他。他昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

醒来的感觉跟宿醉一样。到处都在疼。心情极糟。

Brock似乎觉得他沮丧的样子挺好玩的，一直说低俗的笑话逗他。在把Brock送上校车之后他才允许自己回到房间，瘫在椅子上不动。

他迟钝地思考着。天花板上没有任何提示。

趁Brock不在的时候，他给心理医生打了电话。

“我跟…我跟家里的一个人上了床。一个跟我同样性别的人。我感觉很糟糕。”他压低声音，感到脸发出不安的燥热。

“深呼吸，Barnes先生。你是指亲人吗？”

“是的……我想，是的。”

“请问你的年龄？”

“二十…二十九。”他感到羞耻。对方或许指望他是个不明事理的青少年。他已经成人很多年了，还犯下这样的错误。

“对方比你年纪大？”

“不，比我小。”

“小两三岁？”  
“…………不是的，对方比我小很多。”他在椅子上动着，这些细节的问题让他很不安。

“非常抱歉Barnes先生，请你认真地回答我：请问您是跟自己的儿子发生了性关系吗？”

“不！！”Bucky惊恐地叫道。“不，我们没有血缘关系。”

医生的态度似乎也放松了一些：“冷静些，Barnes先生。我很高兴我们排除了最糟糕的情况。”

**不……** Bucky在心里说。 **那还是非常……非常糟糕。**

“他…他还没有成年。我觉得非常……”

“他接近成人吗？”

“……嗯……算是。但还没有到喝酒的年龄…”

“Well, then, Barnes先生，既然你们没有血缘关系，这个男孩又已经超过了‘承诺年龄’*，我想你并不用担心太多。”

“不，但他还是…我认为是……亲人。”

“我猜那只是次错误？”

“是的。确实是。”  
“那或许你们都该让它过去。如果你不想再跟这个男孩发生性关系，你大可不必。你可以告诉他都过去了。”

“问题是他似乎认为那意味着什么……”

“他要求再次与你发生关系？”

“……是的。”他没有说出全部的事实。但大概也就是这样了。

“如果是这样，我建议你和他分居，彼此都认清一下那是件一时冲动的事，或许对你们的关系有帮助。”

分居……这个词像秤砣一样拽着Bucky的心往下沉。“是的，您说的有道理。”

“那么祝您能和这个男孩重新建立健康的关系。如果有需要可以和我预约面谈。”

“好的，谢谢您。”挂了电话，Bucky深呼吸。他还是不知道要怎么办。

他忽然有点羡慕完全不当一回事的Brock。

（*承诺年龄[age of consent]：可以与人发生性关系的法定年龄，联邦法的规定的是16岁，部分州为18岁）

\---

经历了那次破戒之后，“只有一次”的约定越来越难以维持。到了最后已经变成了放任的状态。

Bucky把脸埋在枕头里，试图用缺氧麻木自己。男孩握着他的腰，热情地从后面撞着他。

这种事在最近好像已经变成了他们日常生活的一部分。男孩精力旺盛，他也是一个体能良好的青年。撇开其他事不谈……这种安排的好处确实不是单方面的。

他不知道如果Brock快点成年，愧疚感会不会少一点。

痛苦还来源于难以定位。他不知道他们是种什么关系，或许认同Brock说的，完全当成肉体关系是个不错的选择。但是他们这么多年的感情，没有血缘也结下了很深的纽带，就这么沦落成肉体关系不可惜吗？说到底他还没有可悲到要用这个跟看着长大的男孩来满足肉欲的地步。最近他的感情生活是不太顺利，连性生活也不如以前丰富了。但那只是因为他觉得有点疲惫，想停下来休息一下而已。

并且他内心深处担忧这种事会把Brock变成一个更“坏”的孩子。一直以来他都努力避免那种发展——努力忽略着那个男孩脸上阴郁、飘忽不定的色调，希望能把他变成更加阳光的人。

为什么他不能像Steve那样？曾经的Steve也是一个被人欺负、不喜欢说话的孩子。他只是走向他，跟他一起玩（根本不算是努力，他喜欢跟Steve玩），Steve就渐渐开朗了起来。就像只是轻轻一刷，表面的灰尘就掉了，露出发着光的内核。

Brock身上的灰却像是怎么也擦不干净。如果……他不愿意去想那种可能性。那意味着至今为止的努力都是白费的。他不会允许自己这样去想Brock. 他或许不是个传统上的好孩子，但如果连自己也不信任他，他就只剩下那些希望他快点消失的老师和迷恋他外表的女孩子。

“我喜欢你的乳房。”Brock把他翻过来，捏着他乳头周围的肉。

Bucky的脸上出现羞恼的神情：“闭嘴。Brock.”

“我喜欢你的阴道。”

“不要再用女性的器官形容我了Brock！我不是女人。”

男孩歪着嘴笑道：“我知道。你们这些基佬不喜欢乳房和阴道，就喜欢男人的老二和屁股。”

“如果你歧视同性恋，Brock. 你从一开始就不该跟我做爱。”Bucky压抑着怒气。

“我就讨厌基佬，怎么了？可是我喜欢你。”

“听听你自己在说什么。”

“我喜欢你，Barnes. 那会让我也变成个恶心的基佬吗？”

“我不知道，Brock. 但你说的这些话着实让我反胃。”

“我知道。”Brock低笑着。“我也觉得挺恶心。但是…看看你害羞又生气的样子。我喜欢你这样子。”

“你喜欢看我生气？”Bucky皱起眉。

“你生气会脸红。”

“…………”

“我想看更多，要不我们到屋顶上去做爱，你的脸应该会红得更厉害。”

Bucky伸手去捂他的嘴，他从Bucky的手掌下发出的闷闷的笑声，然后舔他的掌心；Bucky想抽手，Brock抓着他的手贴到自己身上，随着他们的动作在他胸膛上滑动着。

“Winter, 你真好。”他忽然叫他那个只有他们两个知道的外号。“你要高潮了吗？我想看你高潮。”

Bucky扭头把脸贴在枕头上不去看他，Brock在他体内冲撞着，一边搓着他的阴茎。Bucky张开嘴，高潮像烟花一样在他体内绽开，他紧紧闭上眼睛，一些不甘心的泪水被挤出。

Brock趴到他身上跟他接吻。他闭着嘴，Brock在他嘴唇上咬了几下才不情愿地张开。他一松口Brock就横冲直撞地侵略他的口腔；他总是这样贪心。

\---

有人在吻他。细密的吻，和像是小动物玩闹一样的轻咬。他从中感到温暖，缓缓睁开眼睛。

“你醒了？睡美人。”Brock坏笑着，Bucky在他脑门上拍了一下，坐起身。

“你喜不喜欢？我以后每天都这样叫你起床好不好？”进浴室前他听到Brock喊道。

每天……他很怀疑Brock说的每天是指多少天。他们互相依赖，但他并不是没想过将来迟早会分开，各自结婚过自己的生活。在他的想象中Brock应该是那种会很早结婚的人（如果他打算结婚的话），可能大学没毕业就抱着个胖婴儿回来吓他一跳。

现实在飞快地偏离设想。

万一……Brock会不会赖着不走，和他纠缠一辈子？……那将是古怪的，惊世骇俗的，让他畏惧。同时让他畏惧的还有另一点：关于那种可能性，栖息在幽深隧道内部的似乎不仅仅是痛苦。

\---

Brock几乎不在他自己的卧室睡觉了。房间里他的东西越来越多，向Bucky昭示着他自己是个多么糟糕的人。

Brock甚至开始用他的剃须刀。

有天早上他终于忍不住制止他。

“有什么大不了？”Brock莫名其妙地看着他，然后又露出坏笑：“我觉得挺好，这样好像我是你的男友一样……不对，是丈夫。”

Bucky张口结舌，最后说：“……我可没交过你这么小的男友。”

“我知道，你喜欢老男人嘛。”

“……是成熟。”

“就是老，老得你可以爬到他们大腿上，叫他们‘daddy’…”

Bucky掐他的脸颊，把男孩讨厌的笑脸彻底掐成苦相。

“好了我闭嘴……但不管怎样，你是我的，对吗？”  
“…”

“你是我的，快说你是我的。”男孩捏着他的手。

“……我的遗产是你的。”

“切。不要。”男孩从后面抱住他。

“我想尿尿。”

“……那你抱着我做什么。”

“尿完还想做点其他的。”

“不行，Brock. ”他认为他们做爱的频率有点高了，他担心这对男孩的身体不好。

男孩见他态度坚决，撅着嘴走开了。

\---

女孩在Brock身下甜甜地呻吟着。

“我不是同性恋。Elissa. 我只想要他。”

“那说不通，Brock… 你要么…是…要么不是，你喜欢一个男人，意味着你也有可能喜欢其他男人。”

“胡扯。想想舔其他男人的老二我都能吐出来。”

“他到底是谁，Brock？你哥哥？”

“说不清楚。我爸妈把我丢在他们家，后来他爸妈死了，就剩我们两个。他照顾我。”

“那你就是有俄狄浦斯情节，Brock. ”

“放屁，那我早就爱上那个对我很温柔的女老师，而不是他；他一开始做的饭真是个噩梦。”

“你至少是双性恋，Brock. 别挣扎了。”

“操，我说了我只喜欢Barnes!”

“他叫Barnes？怎样的人，这么大的魅力。”

“你想干什么。”Brock握住女孩腰的手忽然加大了力度。  
  


“什么？只是看看，什么样的人让你那么着迷。”

“你想勾引他？你想都别想，Elissa.”他狠狠地撞进女孩体内，把纤瘦的女孩撞倒歪歪倒倒的，几乎扶不住桌子。

“你想什么呢Brock. 他不是同性恋吗？而且谁会喜欢那种老男人，我已经有一个老爸了。”

“Barnes不老。”

“你才几岁？Brock? 你应该找个比你年纪小的。”

“像你一样的？整天就想着怎么打扮和怎么压榨我的老二？”

“哈哈哈，你真下流，Brock……”女孩喘气，大笑，侧过脸和Brock接吻。“但是你长得可爱，我原谅你。”

\---

第二天早上Bucky也拒绝了他，男孩一脸失望。Bucky回想着，觉得有点过意不去，晚上睡觉前主动把手伸到他下面。

“你饿了？”男孩嘲讽道。“没问题，虽然我有点累了，但还是随时为你服务！”

“累？”Bucky奇怪地看着他。平时要是一天不做，现在就是他最兴奋的时刻。

“是啊，被两个女孩吸过，不知道今天的份量还有没有。你可以试试，我觉得它对着你还是能硬的。”

Bucky坐了起来，把Brock吓了一跳。

“…你跟别人做了？”

“……怎么了？”Brock一脸莫名其妙地看着他。“你不是说不想做吗，我就找了别人。放心啦，还是平时那两个，也带了套。”

一种说不上来的情绪在Bucky胸腔里搅着。他躺下去，把Brock的裤子塞好。

“怎么了？”Brock搂住他。“我逗你的，它精神着呢，有需求绝对满足你。”

Bucky白了他一眼：“不必，我也累了。”

“哈哈，你不会担心我憋着吧？你放心，我不会委屈自己的。”Brock吻他的额头。“而且看我最近把你折腾得黑眼圈都出来了？找两个妞帮你分担一下不好吗？”

Bucky不知道说什么好，闭上眼睛不理会他。

“还是说你吃醋？！天哪，Barnes.”他哈哈大笑起来。Bucky恼得无法继续装睡，转过去背对着他。

“我是你的小男孩呀，Winter.”他用一种肉麻的语气说，把下巴枕在Bucky肩膀上。“你的私有物。”

“……你的老二不是我的私有物。”

“别那么小心眼。女孩挺好玩的……你跟女孩做过没有？要不要我下次带一个来，我们一起玩？”

“要么安静，要么回你自己房间。”

“好吧好吧，你只喜欢男人，我明白……可是我不喜欢其他男人，怎么办？让我想象一下看另一个男人操你……好吧好像也挺辣的？？我考虑一下……”

Bucky没再理会他说的胡话。像他预想的那样，这些对Brock来说确实只是个游戏。他对人和人之间超越肉体的爱，承诺根本一无所知。他从一开始就知道的。如果试图把他们现在的关系正常化……或是浪漫化实在是太天真了。但是冷空气还是从毛孔挤进他的体内。汇集在心脏的位置，越来越凉，冻得几乎失去知觉。

\---

和Brock的关系让他感到疲惫。

性本身并不能给他带来能量。他无法像那个男孩一样把肉体的欢愉当作燃料。

他没有像最初那样拒绝男孩的求欢——事到如今再拒绝也没有什么意义了。但心理上他开始躲着。

男孩跟他接吻后不满地瞪着他。

“……又怎么了，Brock.”他迷迷糊糊地问。这些天他总是觉得疲乏，随时想爬回床上继续昏睡。

“你怎么不回应我？以前你还会用舌头……”男孩委屈地说。他在尝到甜味的兴头上，意识不到这个照顾他长大的男人已经被他抽去了大量的生命力，变得越来越像一个干壳。

“我很累，Brock.”

“切，那我找别人。”

“你找吧。”

男孩把脚步跺得很大声地走了。

Bucky趴在洗手台上等头晕过去。

需要做点什么。

半夜他失眠，盯着黯淡的天花板想。Brock像抱个玩具熊一样紧紧搂着他，发出一点惬意的鼾声。

男孩流了一点口水在他脖子上。他们刚才用掉的两个保险套还躺在地上的纸堆里没有清理。

是时候做点什么了。他想。

他焦急地搜索着头脑里的选项。然后想到了数月前唯一一次与心理医生的通话。

\---

Steve早就察觉到了好友的不对劲。曾经的那个辐射着乐观的，与人为善的友人，正因为莫名的原因干瘪下去；像是被某事过度困扰着，失去了关爱周遭的能力。

“是因为那个孩子吗？”Steve担忧地问。他知道这是最大的可能。Bucky是个有责任心的人，从父母去世后就一直尽职尽责地照顾那个男孩。那种照顾在Steve看来接近过度保护了。

或许是因为看着男孩长大……Steve可以理解那种心情，就像看到一只依赖着你才能活下来的小动物，看到它受一点点伤害都会充满保护欲，就算它其实在不知不觉中已经长大了。

虽然Steve不愿意恶意地揣测别人，但不知怎地，他总觉得那个男孩或许天生不是善类。

不然怎么解释他跟Bucky这样善良热心的人一起长大，却仍然有那样让人不舒服的眼神。从小那个孩子就不断给Bucky带来麻烦，或许这次又是他惹了什么事。

Bucky犹豫着，犹豫着，最终还是接过了Steve伸出的手。

“我想让你帮我一件事。”他说，然后安心地看见好友的神情变得格外认真。

\---

Brock像往常一样放学回到家里时看见的是变空了一些的房子。

在他的概念是全空了，像被剃干净肉脂后留下的空空荡荡的骨架。

Bucky的东西不见了。他的衣服，他的牙刷，他贴在冰箱上的小贴画。Bucky把他在这个房子的痕迹抹掉了。

Brock在空房子里走。他看到Bucky的手机被拆开丢在垃圾桶里。

他感觉自己不像是在走，而是像个宇航员一样漂浮在失重的空间里。

Bucky把一切都带走了。把他一个人留在晦暗无边的陌生星系。

他停下脚步，在原地发愣。

他发现自己同时有两种冲动。

一种是跪下来，在地上哭，把不满都发泄出来。

另一种。另一只在快速地生长，吃掉他的恐惧，吃掉他刚刚长出的歉意的嫩芽。

Fuck. Fuck him. 见鬼的Barnes. 

他开始咒骂。

Barnes怎么敢。从Brock最初的记忆开始他们就一直在一起，他怎么能就这样走掉。

Brock拿手背蹭掉眼角一点点湿润的痕迹。

他的决心冷却下来凝固成坚硬的金属，那些多余的软质组织已经彻底蒸发。

他不会放过他。

他会找到他，把他和他的那点侥幸都一网打尽。

他会让他后悔。

他会让他知道疼痛。

\---END---


	2. Dripping Like Candy（盾冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （盾冬体液kink）  
> *恢复了记忆的冬兵，性格基本是按吧唧的感觉写的，斗嘴模式on，不科学见谅  
> *关于怀孕的讨论

“不是。”Bucky立刻否认道。  
“呃可是我觉得...”  
“我说了不是。”Bucky涨红了脸，他的恋人无奈地摊手。

他们争论的焦点是床单上一小块濡湿的痕迹。  
见恋人不说话，Bucky得寸进尺地指责道：“说不定是你弄的，前液，或者是...你昨天可是制造了不少的那个东西。”  
“那不是我的精液，Buck.” Steve无奈地笑道。“我可没有那么——”  
“哦如果你想讨论粘稠度，我可是比你更清楚。”Bucky愤愤地想起昨天在浴室清理的惨状。

“抱歉。”Steve说，表情却是在忍着笑。  
“如果你想说什么，Rogers, 你最好说出来。”Bucky不满地皱眉。  
“不，没什么...只是...”Steve有些不好意思地捏了下鼻子，“你在公共场合对我性暗示——虽然只有我们听得懂——却不肯承认自己留在床上的一点液体。”他想了想，又补充了一些不知从哪里学来的形容。“从你那个甜蜜的，湿热的小洞里流出的液体。”  
“闭嘴Rogers！”  
“抱歉...再一次地。”  
这次他真的露出了一点内疚的神情，Bucky的表情软化了。  
“...Steve，你变了。”最终他只是低声说，嘴巴嘟着那把该死的床单扔进洗衣机。

  
Steve的手指在他体内不断进出着，似乎一点也不急着进来。不止不急，他还有种越玩越起劲的架势。  
Bucky觉得自己需要阻止他了。  
“听我说，Rogers...”  
“说真的，为什么？”Steve好奇道，一本正经地。  
“什么——”  
“为什么会...”Steve把手指深深捅入，压过一片敏感地带然后抽出，带出一股透明的液体。“...这个。”  
Bucky脸红了。他能感到体液随着快感分泌出来，像玫瑰分泌花蜜。  
“只是一种...现象。”Steve一脸探究地盯着他，Bucky觉得脸要挂不住了。  
“跟你的身体改造有关吗？还是天生这样？”  
Bucky不知道哪个听起来更糟，这就像是要回答他是被改造成了一个适合被插入的荡妇还是天生就是。

“你...你不能快点？为什么非要在意这个？”他有些烦躁起来。头几次Steve总是格外投入，还有点害羞，不像现在这样。还有他体内的手指，来来回回摩擦那几个地方，他的身体早就打开了，欢迎着，现在他需要的可不是几根手指。

“Bucky我觉得你这样...”  
Bucky绷住呼吸，害怕听到什么会让他更加羞愧的话语。  
“...很好。”Steve轻声说。他不知该作何反应了。然后Steve低下头，用舌头做了某件事。

Bucky从喉咙深处发出一声短促的哽咽。

“是甜的。”Steve说，语气有点惊讶。“上帝。”惊喜。  
“别说瞎话了...”  
“是真的，Bucky. 不信你试一下。”还没等Bucky反对Steve就凑过来吻他的嘴唇，几缕滑滑的液体流入Bucky的口腔。他要恼羞成怒了。并且还有一件事，那并不是甜的。那液体一点味道也没有。  
“我没骗你吧。”Steve微笑着说。  
“当然，只不过是你的味觉出了问题。”  
“怎么会？我发誓，那味道比最棒的甜点还细腻，是我尝过最美妙的——”

“你最好闭嘴，因为我准备揍你了。”Bucky的皮肤从内透出红晕。“你就不能像以前那样——”

“你不能总想着我的阴茎，Buck.” Steve一本正经地皱眉。“我的其他部分也可以满足你。”  
Bucky的嘴张成O形。

“...操你，Rogers.” 半天他才说。

“我认真的。”Steve俯下身亲吻好友的颈部侧面。“像这样...”他的手指转过一个微妙的弧度。“难道感觉不好吗？”然后那手指飞快地动了起来，在Bucky柔软的甬道里摩擦出热度，一遍一遍地被滑腻的内膜吸住，更多的蜜汁被带出。

Bucky喘气，身体发颤，混乱不清的大脑自动做出抬高臀部的指示。Steve拍了一下那个柔软的臀部，在上面落下奖励的一吻，然后顺着尾椎骨一路吻下来，甜蜜的汁液落在味蕾上，那味道让他头皮发麻。舌头自动找寻到甜味的源泉，试探，戳入那个制造蜜浆的小口，越探越深，直到沐浴在芬芳的极乐里。他忘情地吸吮着，忍不住轻轻啃咬边缘。Bucky发出含有羞耻成分的呻吟，挣扎着，一面想逃开一面想单纯地追求快乐。Steve伸手按住了他颤动的大腿，剥夺他的选择权。

Steve觉得那味道里肯定有让人上瘾的成分，因为阴茎胀得发疼，他却停不下来舔咬的动作。那甜美好像永远索取不尽，随着他的卖力服务越流越多，似乎Bucky每一次呻吟和扭动腰肢都会有分泌出来新的几滴。

“上帝...”Steve无意识地蹭着床单，试图缓解下身的焦虑。“我感觉被你下毒了。”  
“你在说什...”Bucky艰难地问。Steve甚至说话的时候都没把嘴唇挪开，那震动让他脑子里只剩下惊叹号。快感终于把他的羞耻心推到一边。他放弃地把脸埋在床单里，臀部抬到他现在能做到的最高，向后顶动着让Steve的舌头能更好地进出。Steve热情地回应着，手在Bucky的大腿上充满暗示地来回抚摸，就像想把那些皮肤拆吃入腹。

舌尖又一次擦过敏感的地带，Bucky发出的声音是低哑的哭腔，金属手指快要把床单抓裂。他什么都想不起来了，整个世界只有Steve触碰他的部分是真实的；Steve的世界也全是他，他接受他的一切，爱他制造出来的那些恬不知耻的液体，为了讨好他而疯狂。更多的体液随着这些想法流出来，大部分被Steve毫不犹豫地吮掉，其他的漏下来顺着大腿根滴落。床单上一定又留下了那些痕迹。这下他都不忍心再抵赖了。

“上帝，我想要你。” Steve说，声音里的急切让Bucky毛孔张开。他是被渴望的，被原谅一切的，他让Steve被情欲困扰得失去理智。

Steve抽身离开一点，把阴茎从睡裤里放出来，一只手抚慰自己，另一只探进早已准备好的穴口，按了两下，停下了。Bucky一片模糊的大脑瞬间清醒了一点。Steve在犹豫，出什么事了？他侧过头去看，他成熟的充满男性魅力的恋人像个青春期男孩一样一脸饥渴和羞赧。

“你真应该看看这景象，Buck.” Steve说。“我都不敢插进去了，我感觉那些水会喷出来溅我一脸。”  
然后就是那样，他在没有被触碰，仅仅是屁股里插着两根手指的情况下射精了。

\---

Bucky觉得他的好友疯了。或者他自己疯了。  
Steve像得了肌肤饥渴症一样从后面紧紧贴着他，胸肌裹着他的背，只有在他体内出入时会依依不舍地离开一点。  
他们真的还算在做爱吗，他怎么觉得像两只野兽在泄欲。  
这一下Steve撞得格外深，他小声地尖叫一声。  
他也不是有那么大的意见。  
这还挺刺激的。  
但他可不会承认。绝对不承认。他不能放任那个(曾经的）小个子那么嚣张。

“我觉得我们需要去看一下医生。”完事后他对Steve说，尽量让自己的表情保持中性。他在手机的通讯录里翻来翻去，实际上他已经挑定了人选。Banner博士。他最可靠，口风也紧。但是Bucky还是觉得难以启齿。他该怎么告诉Dr. Banner. Hi我跟我哥们儿最近玩出了新花样，他把我捅出水来了？

“你说的对，Bucky.”Steve居然一本正经地同意道。他的下一句话让Bucky迅速翻出了Dr. Banner的通讯号码。“我觉得再这样下去我会变成性瘾患者。”

“别用那么正经的语气说这种话！”Bucky大叫以掩饰他的惊慌。“我会想把你送进监狱的！”  
“哦但你可是共犯。”Steve亲昵地靠在他肩上。“不对，是主犯。”

“喂？Dr. Banner?”

\---

“哦。”Banner博士听完之后说。像Bucky想象得那样一脸温厚。真让人安心。

“你们确定那不是...你知道...”他比划着，有点温和的不好意思，“仅仅是动情？”

“不！”Steve和Bucky同时否认道。  
“天，你要是看到一定不会...” Steve说到一半闭嘴，有些惭愧地瞥了Bucky一眼。美国队长居然失言了，这足以证明他刚才有多么激动。Bucky想揍他。

“哦天。”Banner似乎灵光一闪。

“什么？”

Banner在他的文件柜里飞快地翻找起来，从堆满了灰的最底层抽出一本陈旧的卷宗。  
“看，这里。被废止的计划。”  
Bucky疑惑地凑过去。然后惊呼出一个“不”字。

“Wow，真的吗。”Steve饶有兴致。  
“如你们所见，被废止了。我猜Barnes中士只是出现了点异常。”博士挠着头，这有点难解释。“就像阑尾炎。”

“阑尾炎！”Bucky不能接受，这太胡扯了。  
“所以他到底能不能怀孕？”Steve不合时宜地插嘴。

“当然不。”Bucky和博士同时回答，一个恼怒一个淡定。博士耐心地补充道：“如你所见，这个项目的初衷是让超级战士内部繁殖，诞下更强的后代。可是很快他们就明白超级战士并不能量产，项目自然被取消了。但是我猜想，有些改造已经被执行了，反正无伤大雅，也就没被改回来。”  
“天。”Bucky开始无意识地抓头发，Steve轻轻地把他的手拿下来。

“但是为什么是...体液？”Steve问。Bucky知道他想加上“甜美的”，他庆幸他没说。但事实证明博士已经知道了。

“一方面是为了方便性交，另一方面...”博士腼腆一笑，“你想想，超级战士都是男性，一般男性不会想和另一个男性性交，对吗？”  
“...咳，是的。...一般。”  
“所以比起冒着大风险把超级战士改造成更有吸引力的女性，还不如制造一种让另一个男人也能为之着迷的气味。”  
“...就像发情。”Bucky阴沉地说。  
“一定程度上，但是别忘了，超级战士是一种非常高等的生物，可以说是新人类，可不会像野兽一样随时随地发情。事实上，只有一方为另一方着迷时，才能闻到香味和尝到甜味。”  
Steve露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“并且另一方分泌体液也需要条件。只有在非常渴望对方，心甘情愿为对方产下子嗣的情况下，才会发出这种配合的信号，直到成功受孕才会停止。”博士露出科学家特有的兴奋表情，“这就是新人类！完全的两情相悦才能产生后代，多么大的一个进步！这个项目不该被废止！”他不小心扫到Bucky苍白的脸，连忙把表情收敛了一些，咳嗽了一声说：“呃不过我很确定Barnes中士只是身体机能出现了一点紊乱。”  
再后面Steve和博士讨论了什么科学不科学的话题Bucky都没听见。

“所以到底为什么是我...不是他...”最后他虚弱地问道。  
博士露出困惑的表情，Steve倒是听懂了他的问题。

“这不奇怪，Buck. 你不是喜欢那样吗？”  
“我他妈什么时候说过？”Bucky要跳起来了，他现在浑身都很不爽，Rogers家的小子最好别来惹他。“你现在真讨厌，我想念我的小个子。”开玩笑，他的记忆中大部分相处时间Steve还是那个矮小的样子，他才恢复记忆没多久，他需要一个适应期来习惯这个会下意识护着他的大个子。  
“你确定？”Steve挑起一边的眉毛。“因为你就是那个时期说的。我问你想在上面还是下面，你说下面，因为你喜欢被我填满。”最后几个字越说声音越小，他朝博士露出一个尴尬的带着歉意的微笑，博士把一张白纸盖在脸上表示他什么都没听到。  
“那是为了照顾你的感受！傻瓜！你那么小个，难道我要压着你让你感觉自己跟个女人一样吗！！”  
Steve抿起嘴 思考片刻后说：“为什么我还是觉得你就是那样想的。”  
“...操你。”  
“想开点，Buck. 既然你并不能怀孕，那意味着我们每次都能有足量的润滑了。”  
博士在两个超级战士打起来之前把他们请了出去。

\---

“不要。把病治好之前我都不要跟你做爱了。”Bucky固执地缩在床头。Steve轻轻叹了口气。  
“亲爱的，那不是病。”  
“...正常男人不会被人摸一摸就后面湿成一摊。”他自暴自弃地说，Steve眼里过多的温柔让他像个小孩一样情绪露骨。  
“是的，那是不太一样。但那是件好事，不是吗？你不会像以前那样容易被弄痛，我也能更加顺利地...”他朝他微笑，亲吻他的耳尖。  
“我是不是成了个彻底的怪胎，被改造了，装了只假手，现在还多了这么个奇怪的毛病...” Bucky还在抱怨着。Steve忍不住抓住他的手，探到他两腿中间。

“你干什么...” Bucky慌张地制止他，迟了一步，Steve摸到他已经湿了，但是好像并不惊讶。这让他放下一些自尊容许Steve带着他的手指塞入自己体内。  
“你感觉一下，”Steve在他耳边说，更像喘气。Bucky觉得手指被卷入一个湿滑的洞，柔嫩的内壁从四面八方挤过来，很紧，同时又很滑，这感觉有点新奇。“你想象一下把阴茎插进这样一个地方，我会是什么感觉。”Steve把他自己的手指也塞了进来，闭上眼睛发出一声低吟。“我兴奋得要疯了，每次...Bucky，你带来的快乐，你自己都不敢想象。”他含住他的耳垂。“而我唯一要求你的，就是像我一样享受这个过程。”他在谈论性，但Bucky觉得他更像在谈论爱。他甚至有种回答“我也爱你”的冲动。

而最最美妙的是，他觉得就算他真的这么做了Steve也不会笑话他。

他放松，然后对他的恋人打开双腿。

“要做什么赶紧。”他咬住下唇，还是有些不坦诚地说。

Steve吻他，抓着他膝盖背后的窝将他安置在床的正中，然后动作流畅地覆盖在他身上。

“你是我遇到过最好的事。”Steve的嘴唇温柔地落在Bucky颈部的脉搏上，然后是锁骨。他用牙齿轻轻逗弄着凸起的小巧的骨头，像个食人魔在温柔地试探猎物的口感。  
吻到下身时他故意在Bucky的胯骨处流连。他们都知道他最想吻的地方近在咫尺。他想让Bucky催促他，这可恶的诚恳到矫情的男人。  
Bucky在他金色的脑袋上一按，Steve的脸埋入了Bucky柔软的阴毛，贴在他冒出前液的充血器官上。Steve吻他的阴茎，像品尝糖果一样含住头部又吐出来，他发出那种满意的哼哼声，好像把这个过程再放慢一倍也不嫌急。

“后面也要。”Bucky要求道，在欣赏目光的包裹下变得放松警惕。他把腿张大，让Steve可以看清那个在颤动着的嫩红穴口，Steve专注的目光让他对自己的行为感到满意，让蜜液不知羞耻地顺利滑下。

“...我觉得总有一天我会死在你身上。”Steve说着夸张的情话，胸口起伏深深地呼吸，他伸出手，托起那两条引诱他的长腿，不让Bucky等待直接进入了他。

他们拥在一起，呻吟声混合，他们连成一个整体好像应该生来如此。汁水随着他们的动作被挤出来，粘在耻毛上，床单上，像宣誓领地一样，Bucky希望Steve粘上更多那种他闻不到的香气。他的身体在捕捉他，散发热度，内壁搅紧，他需要这个男人成为他的，完完全全，从身体到心智。不会有孩子，不会有其他的任何东西，但他需要证明他是他的，他还是七十年前那个有麻烦只能找他求助的小个子，他们只有彼此。Steve顺着他过量的润滑整根没入，顶到从未有过的深度。Bucky伸出手搂住他好像这样能让他进得更深。

“也不是那么糟是吗？”Steve亲吻他，在此之前Bucky没意识到自己在呻吟，还把腿张得更大了。

一次卖力的顶入，粗大的龟头重重地擦过最甜美的地带，Bucky痉挛着高潮了，从前面和从后面，液体溅出，喷射过猛的白液溅在他自己的下巴上，后面也涌出一股一股的暖流，他觉得自己快把Steve的小兄弟淹死了。这想法让他脸红得更厉害，掩藏在高潮的红晕里；他控制不住，叫他荡妇，饥渴，随便什么，只要那是Steve，就没人能嘲笑他。

体内的器官抽动着射出液体。和他含含糊糊的体液不同，那液体有力地喷溅在他的肠壁上，像是对他的殷勤的回报。他觉得自己像朵等待了很久终于被授粉的花。

Steve抽出来，白浊混在Bucky的透明体液中懒洋洋地淌出。Steve在他身旁躺下，Bucky立刻纠缠上去，液体随着他的动作不断流下，Steve意犹未尽地用手指蘸了一点放进嘴里。。

“真甜，我要把它做成糖果。”Steve把手指上的液体舔得干干净净。Bucky疲惫地靠在他胸前，没有力气阻止他。

“你就像个专为我生产的全天工作的糖果厂。"Steve感叹道，Bucky猜他的大脑已经被过度兴奋的性爱烧坏了。

“...那也得有你每天给我提供原料才行。”他也学着Steve的样子把手指伸到股间，抠了点Steve的精液，放进唇间吮掉。  
那味道并不那么令人愉快。但是很矛盾地，他很喜欢。他喜欢Steve的味道。Steve的什么他都喜欢。

...等等。  
他在干什么。  
...等一下。

他看着Steve从呆住逐渐变得炯炯有神的眼睛，产生了一种很不好的预感。  
Steve扯住他的手腕，重新把他压回身下。

天哪。

现在想逃还来得及吗。

\---END---


	3. 斯德哥尔摩（皮冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Creepy  
> ＊可能会引起不适的creepy  
> ＊Daddy kink  
> ＊情感操纵

"感觉如何？"  
干燥温暖的大手落在后颈的皮肤，冬兵的睫毛颤抖着垂下。

"...好。"他说。实际上身体各处还在刺痛，但是他需要这么说，为了让父亲安心。

"好孩子。"手落在他的头发上，证明他做出了正确的回答。冬兵闭上眼，把脸靠进皮尔斯的手里。

"想要什么礼物？你可以得到任何东西。"

"我只想让父亲陪着我。"冬兵温顺地说。吻落在头发上。又一个正确的回答。

"或许一个睡前故事。"皮尔斯说。  
"是的。"冬兵依偎在他的肩膀。

"一切正常，可以回收了。"

忽然失去倚靠让冬兵茫然地睁大眼睛。  
"父亲，别离开我。"他说。

"刚洗完脑的二十四小时内它的神经状态会比较脆弱。"穿着白大褂的男人面无表情地进行着例行警告。  
"我知道。"皮尔斯耐心地回答，嘴角浮现一个优雅的弧度。

"Daddy..."冬兵还愣在原地，笨拙地维持着那个重心不稳的倚靠姿势。  
"我在这儿，宝贝。"皮尔斯向他走去，用手臂环绕住他的肩膀拥住他，就好像他真的是个小孩一样。冬兵发着抖。他并不觉得冷。只是以这样的姿势被daddy拥住让他觉得自己十分脆弱。  
"我们回家。"皮尔斯说。医生已经转过头去投入其他工作。

上楼时冬兵打了个趔趄。

"怎么了？"皮尔斯停下来，耐心地问。  
冬兵的嘴唇动了一下。  
"没事的，说吧。"  
"我...我身上疼。"冬兵艰难地说，因为羞耻而非疼痛。他要让daddy失望了。  
皮尔斯安静地叹了口气。

"没事的。"他安慰道。"哪里疼，告诉我。"

冬兵捂住胸口下方的部位。  
他说不出话。他的眼角红了。  
"对不起。"他开始哀求。

"没事，没事...嘘。"皮尔斯揽过他，安抚着他的后背。"没事了。"他维持这个姿势打开门，将冬兵带进房屋的地下室。  
地下有一间狭小的卧室，墙上贴着漆成粉红和淡蓝，不合适冬兵身高的小床放在墙边，床的两边堆满了泰迪熊。  
"没事了，睡觉吧。"皮尔斯阻止还想道歉的冬兵。  
冬兵点头，忍住眼泪躺上去，在狭小的床上缩成一团。

抱歉。他无声地说。皮尔斯在他额头上落下一吻。

梦中混乱的场景。硫磺味。烟灰。

大手抚上他颈部的脉搏。

有皱纹的干燥皮肤。干枯的金发。冬兵跳起来，眼里有凶暴的光。  
他想扼住面前人的脖子，这带来一切苦难的恶魔，他应该用一个清脆的拧动终结苦难。  
但是他又想哭泣着跪在他脚边。爱慕他感激他。他是唯一的温暖和爱的来源。

皮尔斯捧起他的下巴。

"还疼吗？"  
冬兵摇头，肩膀有难以察觉的颤动。分裂的声音快把他从中间撕开。

"看看这儿。"皮尔斯的手掌伸向他脸边，他以为是一巴掌，下意识向后闪躲了一厘米；但不是，皮尔斯把摊开的手掌放在他眼前，上面有一道浅浅的红色痕迹，冬兵张大了眼睛，呼吸开始加重。

一种声音成为了主导。一种在无数阴暗萎靡的场景里不断灌入他脑中的声音。

"谁伤害你，daddy。"他说，压抑着愤怒；眼泪开始积聚，在眼底晃动。

"我们的敌人，宝贝。"皮尔斯爱怜地抚过他的眉脚。"他们出现，带来麻烦，他们想伤害我们。"指甲的侧面划过冬兵的眼角，终于有一颗泪水落下来。"你会怎么做？"

"杀掉他们。"冬兵咬紧下唇。凶狠的目光指向远方某个模糊不清的影子，手指攥紧，手心留下无数比皮尔斯那个更加红的痕迹。

"...好孩子。"皮尔斯拍他的脸颊。"过来这边。"他引导着他，冬兵爬到他脚边，顺从地趴在他的膝盖上。

醒来时房间里只有他一人。昏暗阴冷的傍晚，墙上的挂钟发出慵懒的声响。他起来，已经持续一段时间的饥饿让小腹隐隐作痛。他缓慢地走到洗手间，把冷水泼在脸上。儿童用的糖果色香皂发出香甜的味道。镜子上罩着一块布。他拉开一个角。成像昏暗不清。但他看见了深色的唇角。一点胡茬的反光。  
镜子里的并不是一个孩童的脸。  
金属手臂捶在镜角上。镜子裂开，细碎的玻璃渣落下。他重新把布罩好。

无数的能量在他体内流动。那里有什么——无数的——什么——  
干哑的声音从喉咙深处传出。像兽类...或许是兽类的鬼魂。  
眼前的景象开始混乱。噪点。  
世界越转越快。愤怒的棱角开始融化，被失控的恐惧侵蚀。  
他开始期待...哀求——

"停下。停下。没事了。"渴求的东西来了。大手按住他。还有安慰的话语。这就是他需要的一切。

空气里有奶油的味道。他吸着气，那味道过于安逸。那味道让他感到愤怒。  
手指关节撞在什么坚硬的东西上，碎裂的声音，景象旋转得太快，疼痛被一秒忽略。

"停下。"父亲的声音变冷了。刺破奶油味发出尖锐的摩擦声。冬兵的感到一阵扭曲从小腹底部集结，遏止住他的呼吸。  
手环绕在他的脖子周围，收紧，并大力向下按压。疼痛在后脑聚集，他加快呼吸，空气越来越少，他的眼角渗出泪液。痛开始在整个大脑和耳膜穿梭，无法呼吸，噪点上出现大团黑雾。

但是旋转慢了下来。冲撞的能量慢了下来。他的四肢安静地垂下，他跪在地上，回归应有的样子——一个脆弱的小男孩。

"对不起。"他开始啜泣。视线清晰之后他看到房间里到处是被他砸碎的东西，泰迪熊的尸体散落四处，露出白色的棉花絮。云朵色的墙纸被撕烂，露出后面污秽发黄的墙面。

他捂住脸。痛感在此时回归，从手指关节穿透整个身体。

"去把你自己弄干净。"父亲说。声音听不出情绪。他连忙站起来，跌跌撞撞地地走到浴室，把冷水开到最大冲刷不洁的身体。  
他深呼吸，只允许自己犹豫了半分钟。当然也是因为明白逃避只会让父亲更加不快。

冬兵光着身子从浴室出来，径直走到皮尔斯前跪下。皮尔斯坐在这房间里唯一完好的皮凳上，脸陷在阴影里。

冬兵低头看着地板，一动不动。

皮尔斯的手落在他头发上。没有带来疼痛。  
冬兵惊讶地仰起头。  
他紧绷的面无表情的面具瞬间瓦解，眼角迅速泛红。  
"原谅我。"他不断地说着，皮尔斯缓慢地安抚他的头皮，但没有阻止他，他一直说到嗓子嘶哑。

"你今天很让人失望。"最让人难过的句子最终还是落了下来，冬兵像被扎了一样浑身一颤。

"知道上帝会怎么对待像你这样不乖的小男孩吗？"

"...抱歉。"他顺从地趴下，露出苍白的背部，尽量不让自己发抖。

"上帝会收回他的爱。"

冬兵痛苦地闭紧眼睛。他想哀求。父亲不会喜欢他哀求。

皮带解开的声音。故意停顿，然后劈下。  
冬兵没有发出一点声音。他甚至弓起背让自己更好地暴露在鞭子下。  
二。三。  
他在心里默默地数着。  
发烫开始转变为实体的疼痛。这是好的。他需要更多的痛，用来抵消更加难以忍受的罪恶感。

十一下。今天的父亲非常仁慈。他摊在地板上，用于表示他已经受到了应有的打击。皮尔斯托着他的下巴让他抬起头。他看着父亲专注的蓝眼睛，深深地吸着气。

"...抱歉。"他控制不住地再次说道。父亲有些不耐烦地皱起眉。  
"足够了。"皮尔斯放开手，从椅子上站起来。他看了一眼电话上的时间。

"...不要。"冬兵扯住皮尔斯的裤脚。他不该这么做。这是错的。但是他还没有讨得父亲原谅；这个夜晚是这么冷，这样安静，他怕独处会让他想把自己的脑髓挖出来。

皮尔斯没有立刻发怒，只是看着他，表情晦涩不清。

这鼓舞了冬兵。他爬到皮尔斯面前，解他的裤链。  
皮尔斯旁观他手忙脚乱的样子。然后过了一会儿，回到椅子上坐下。冬兵屏住的呼吸终于松开了。

冬兵急切地想把那个还没有动静的器官塞进嘴里。皮尔斯猛地捏住他的下巴。

"想做什么。"他故意问，冷漠地，残忍地，冬兵明白这也是某种惩罚，愧疚感像地心引力一样拉着他的头向下低，他抗拒着，努力抬起眼和皮尔斯对视。  
"我想让你高兴，daddy. 我愿意做任何事。任何事。"

皮尔斯不置可否地捏着自己的手，嘴角一个淡漠的弧度。

冬兵埋下头努力地吮吸着嘴里的器官。  
"你想要什么。"  
冬兵挣扎着不让自己颤抖。时机不正确的发问。这是本该在给他奖励时发出的问题。  
"我想当你的好孩子，daddy." 他又想哭了。他恨自己。  
"好孩子，嗯？"皮尔斯捏住他的脸颊，在颧骨上摩擦。然后一巴掌，快而猛烈。他掐住他的下巴让他环视狼藉的房间。冬兵痛苦地抽着气，眼泪掉下来滴在皮尔斯的手上。

"手给我。"皮尔斯说，声音冷静。冬兵低下头，颤抖着把双手递到父亲面前。皮尔斯从腰带上拿下一把小巧的军刀，在冬兵的大拇指指腹划了一下。然后是食指，中指，无名指，小指。冬兵用全身的力气阻止自己发出任何一丝颤抖，尖细的疼痛刺得他头皮发麻，最难熬的是每一下的期待，他必须全力紧绷身体才不会失态。

现在他右手的每一根手指上都渗出了血。父亲抬起来看了一下，满意地收回了小刀。

"现在继续。"他说，嘴边终于有了一丝笑意。

得到允许的冬兵立刻低下头开始他的使命。在用粘着血的手握住皮尔斯的阴茎前他犹豫了一下，但仍然熟练地握住。父亲不会介意的，比起冰凉的机械，一点血迹是不会引起他的不满的。器官在他的吞吐下开始胀大，还不够，他想进一步讨好父亲。于是他仰起脸张大眼睛。让父亲欣赏他这狼狈的样子。果然父亲笑了，还爱抚他的头发，冬兵发出满足的轻哼。他喜欢父亲在他嘴里逐渐胀大的感觉。喜欢...但这是不对的。这是惩罚，他不能从中偷取欢愉。他拼命地吞得更深直到窒息，直到喉头被摩擦得生疼，到呕吐感让他眼睛胀红，然后更深。他需要疼痛，疼痛让他安心。

"Daddy，你需不需要..."他有些怯懦地开口，手指滑倒自己的臀缝处轻微摩擦。洞口紧绷没有任何润滑。这也会很疼，正是他需要的。  
但是daddy残忍地摇了头，他的心下沉。

"不用了，今天没有时间。"皮尔斯又看了一眼手机，然后换了个更轻松的坐姿，俯视冬兵快要哭出来的表情。  
冬兵默默地低下头，继续卖力地讨好手里的器官。他会最大限度地利用他能得到的，没什么好抱怨。

Daddy掐住他的脖子。从他紧绷的姿态和手上的力度冬兵清楚地知道这是射精的前兆。他对这种熟悉感到自豪。  
精液灌入他的喉咙深处。他干涩地吞咽着，确保全部吞下不漏出一滴。

皮尔斯抓住他的头发把他的头向后扯，观察他喘着气的鲜红嘴唇和滑到脖子上的汗珠，然后在他还僵硬着的脸颊上拍了两下。这算是鼓励了，冬兵感到一阵暖流，但是那些感激却无法浮上表面，他只能盯着父亲，祈祷他能从他无表情的脸里读出他的心情。  
皮尔斯轻笑一声。冬兵也想回应一个微笑，但是奶油的气息又传过来，现在他看见了，那乳白色的一小点，沾在在父亲的袖子背面。他感到疼痛，试图把它归纳到惩罚的范畴，但是多余的心思生出来像藤蔓一样包住心脏。他低下头一动不动，直到父亲离开也没有允许自己抬头再看一眼。

在他做得很好的时候父亲会奖励他，允许他坐上来。他的手小心地撑在父亲腿上。他想拥抱他，但那样奖励就太过了，所以他只能缩着身体，尽量在小范围内享受。享受于自己的疼痛能为父亲带来快乐。父亲从来不射在他身体里。他总是在最后一刻抽出来，每次都能唤起冬兵难过的喘息。  
"别。"这次他说，阻止皮尔斯拔出来。他这次做的很好，杀光了他们每一个人，他稍微有了放纵的勇气。  
皮尔斯好笑地看着他被雾气笼罩，快要睁不开的眼睛。  
"你又不能生个孩子。"他嘲笑道。他主动去搂冬兵，冬兵顺从地把头枕在他肩上。  
"我想要你的孩子，daddy." 他放纵道。他想象着daddy的孩子，金发碧眼，最好所有特征都遗传自daddy，不要有一丝他的痕迹。  
"要来做什么？养大了代替我操你吗？"  
"..不。"冬兵把脸埋在皮尔斯的颈窝。"我不要其他人。"他们不带来温暖。他们不会爱我。  
"好。"皮尔斯说，欣赏地把头按在冬兵的头上。"记住你现在说的，其他全是谎言。"他拔出来，射在冬兵小腹上。冬兵用指尖悄悄触碰那团白浊的黏液。父亲忙着看手机，没有阻止他的失礼。

有的时候他做的很糟。这种情况下他会被绑在那张椅子上。他一般不会反抗，而是满怀愧疚地等待惩罚来临。  
但这次躺上椅子之后他猛地弹了起来。

"Daddy，别走。"他说，沙哑的哭腔。

皮尔斯和穿着白褂的男人都惊讶地望向他的方向。

"...很快就好了。"皮尔斯说，往旁边瞥了一眼，立刻有人上前。

"Daddy，daddy..."冬兵想挥开他们，但他的视线黏在皮尔斯身上，手臂胡乱挥动没有打中目标，很快被重新绑好。

"Daddy，你是不是还有其他的孩子？我能见他们吗？他们是什么样的？"他们过着怎样的生活？他们也像我一样得到您的爱吗？想到这里水汽蔓延上他的眼睛。  
他被按回椅子上，三下精确的仪器校对声之后，惨叫声响起。

皮尔斯已经走出房间。他接起电话。

"怎么这么久才接..."对面的女孩半是撒娇半是抱怨道。她穿着蓬松的白色纱裙上，对着发着暖光的壁炉（一个复古的装饰）晃动双腿，仆人安静地在她身旁的桌子上放下红茶和刚烤好的曲奇。

"抱歉宝贝，我在...刚才在陪一只小野猫。"

"猫！"女孩张大漂亮的杏眼。"快把他带回来给我！"  
"哦宝贝，可那并不是只可爱的猫......应该说挺丑陋的，我怕吓到你。"  
"嗯..."女孩歪着头思考着，金发顺着娇小的肩膀流下。  
"什么？宝贝。"皮尔斯微笑。  
"而且猫有爪子对吗？那不太好。还是狗狗更好。我能要一只牧羊犬吗，爸爸？"  
"当然甜心。你可以要礼物。你可以要任何东西。"

\---END---


	4. 雷雷的伪NTR脑洞（叉冬+盾冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊伪NTR
> 
> ＊Non-con还是Dub-con，总之非完全自愿
> 
> ＊想了想，还是ABO比较说得通
> 
> ＊叉巨和队队是兄弟，他个性顽劣而队队各种受欢迎，家人也偏心队队，叉巨积怨已久。而这次父亲居然说要给队队讨媳妇，他作为哥哥还没结婚呢，他就怒了！然后。。
> 
> ＊灵感来自Rhapsodie桑的让叉冬盾冬和谐共存的脑洞，就是灵感，其他都是我瞎编的，雷都是我的！！雷都是我的！！（重要说两遍）

那个omega来的时候家里只有Brock一个人。他觉得这一定不是巧合，是上帝给他一个机会报复那个见鬼的弟弟。他一眼认出Bucky，omega比照片上还好看，头发也长长了，搭在肩膀上无意地晃动，撩得人心痒。看来父亲为Steve的下半身幸福还真是操碎了心。  
  
"是Rogers家吗？"Omega问，声音有点低，紧张？恐怕是太期待了吧。Brock在心里冷哼一声。提亲的时候他一定看过Steve的相片了，那么按照一般omega的反应，他肯定都湿透了。  
  
  
"我是他哥，我跟我们母亲姓。"Brock冷淡地答道，他才不像那个该死的弟弟一样对所有omega体贴。   
  
  
Omega若有所思地点点头，说："那请问Rogers先生，就是你们的父亲——"  
  
  
"好了好了进来再说吧。"Brock粗鲁地扯住他的手臂把他拉进房门。Omega沉默着，没有反抗，Brock不知道他是不是真的那么天真。他把Bucky带上楼时心脏在狂跳，但没有允许自己打退堂鼓；他对Steve的愤怒已经到极限了。  
  
  
一进卧室他就迅速反锁上房门。如果omega到这时都不警觉，那他就不是单纯而是傻了。  
  
Brock一把揪住Bucky的衣领，粗鲁地吻他红润的嘴唇。Omega想推开他，力气还挺大，Brock残忍地扯住他柔软的头发，另一只手掐住他的脖子，那些他身上有omega美感的地方丝毫不被怜惜。Bucky还想反抗，被Brock抓住两只手腕按在头顶。  
  
  
"别乱动！老实点！不然等下让你疼死。"Brock威胁道。  
  
Bucky张开嘴，Brock以为他要尖叫了，连忙捂住他的嘴。Omega发出呜呜声，Brock大吼着叫他别吵，他停下来，张大眼睛一脸茫然地看着Brock，他的头发乱了一点，搭在脸上。湿漉漉的蓝眼睛唤起一点alpha的怜惜本能，不过一想到这是Steve的东西，Brock就狠下了心。他扯了条毛巾塞进omega的嘴里，把他脸朝下推到床上去，从后面扒他的衣裤。  
  
Omega扭动着四肢，被狠狠按住，还被用力打了一下屁股。  
  
  
"要怪就怪你自己胆子太大，一个人跑过来..."Brock在他耳边说，他真香，闻起来生育能力非常好，Brock想象到Steve拥着一堆小孩的样子，嫉妒得咬牙切齿。  
  
"让你的小丈夫回来看看你这个样子，反正他是个好人嘛，就算被人上过也会收下你吧？"Brock恶狠狠地笑着。Omega的衣服被他扯烂了，露出苍白的肩膀，他在上面使劲咬了一口。Bucky呜咽了一声，Brock把他的脸按进床单里。  
  
  
Brock扒下他的裤子，奶油色的大腿暴露在空气里。Bucky并不是那种瘦弱的体型，但这样被按着脑袋大腿张开的姿势实在有点可怜。Brock把手指探进他的臀缝。看起来没被使用过的嫩红小穴有一丝湿润的痕迹，Brock兴奋地把手指又往里塞了一点。Omega的呜咽声断断续续的，大腿在发颤。  
  
  
"怎么样？爽不爽？以后Steve操你的时候也想想今天如何？"Brock又用力给了他的臀部一巴掌，柔软的皮肤红了。他下意识地用力呼吸着，Bucky的气味让他着迷又愤怒。他那么好闻，若即若离的清甜气息，完全不同于那些俗物或者公用厕所们的劣质奶油味。这种上等货色当然只能留给他伟大的受人尊敬的弟弟享用了。他越想越气，手上的动作也粗鲁起来，胡乱在omega柔嫩的内壁里抽动着，omega挣扎起来，但是他反抗政策实在欠佳，扭动的臀部只能更加激起alpha的征服欲。  
  
  
感受到那个坚硬的物体靠在自己臀缝上时omega才停止他无用的挣扎。他背后的肌肉紧绷起来。他在等待，紧张着。  
  
热度。非常非常紧的热度。接触面在扩大。阴茎的整个头部都进去了。  
  
Brock不敢相信这真的在发生。  
  
强暴弟弟还没见面的媳妇。  
  
他过去也做过不少蠢事来报复他，但这次绝对超过了某种限度。  
  
不能回头了。  
  
  
Omega的身体已经不像刚才那么紧绷，或许他耗费了过多体力用于紧张，现在他安静地沉在Brock身下，身体随着他的动作软软地晃动着。  
  
这让Brock沉醉。  
  
他把鼻子埋在omega光滑的后颈上，现象着他是自愿臣服在自己身下。这样美丽的别致的生物，自愿与他合为一体，与他共享一小段愉快的时光。  
  
  
他的手抚过omega的肋骨，绕到胸前，揪住一颗突起的乳粒；他的胸部似乎很敏感，整个身体都颤动起来。Brock松开手，让他能更顺畅地呼吸。红晕从omega白净的胸口蔓延开，他似乎不好意思一样用脸蹭着柔软的床单，小穴一松一紧地收缩着，让Brock舒服得眼前发白。  
  
在他体内释放时Brock深深地呼出气。快感让整个大脑都麻痹了，极乐被拉长，他几乎感觉不到时间。  
  
他把脸贴在omega的背上，因为太强烈的感官刺激，眼角都湿润了。  
  
  
  
直到Bucky开始穿衣服Brock仍在发愣。  
  
  
敲门声。Steve一如既往的热情呼喊。  
  
Brock从椅子上跳起来。Omega已经穿戴整齐。然后自己把Brock塞在他嘴里的毛巾扯下来。毛巾已经湿了，还有些唾液的痕迹沾在嘴角。Brock连忙给他擦干净，还飞快整理了一下他乱了的头发。  
  
  
"Steve..." 打开门时Brock忍不住低下头，他绝对没有原谅那混蛋，但现在...现在的情况他还没想好怎么应对。  
  
  
他呆住了。  
  
Steve搂着一个人。一个跟Bucky一样漂亮的omega，短头发，跟照片上很像。或者说根本就是照片上那个人。  
  
"哥，这是Bucky." Steve有点不好意思，又自豪地介绍道，手紧紧搂在omega的腰上宣布着所有权，引起omega一阵发笑。  
  
  
"我哥呢？他说先来的...啊！Winter，你在啊！"Bucky惊喜地叫道。  
  
Brock目瞪口呆地看着被叫作Winter的omega从门后走出来，面前的两人面容极其相似。  
  
  
"等等，到底——"  
  
"父亲没告诉你吗？他觉得我们俩都该结婚了，而正好Barnes家有一对优秀的双胞胎，他觉得不如一起办喜事..."  
  
  
Brock觉得他的下巴要脱臼了。也就是说他把自己的媳妇给...给...  
  
卧靠。  
  
"天哪...哥哥衣服怎么这么乱...你们不会..."Bucky惊讶地捂住嘴。  
  
  
"不会吧哥，这么急？"Steve有点害羞，但仍温和地笑着。他看起来像个恋爱中的傻蛋，搂着他的宝物，不停散发着快乐的电波。  
  
Brock看着他满足的样子，断定他以后一定是个可悲的妻奴。  
  
  
"Brock..." Winter说。不同于Bucky热情磁性的嗓音，他的声音低低的，有点凉薄，但让Brock莫名一阵悸动。  
  
  
"马上是你丈夫啦。"Bucky朝他哥哥做了个鬼脸。  
  
  
Brock愣愣地看着Winter表情变化不明显的脸。   
  
他觉得该说点什么，但又实在没什么可说了。  
  
Winter舔了下嘴唇，它红得更鲜润了。他垂下眼看着Brock不知所措的样子，说了句"你以后要听我的"。  
  
  
Steve发出疑惑的声音，Bucky开始大笑。  
  
  
"你被抓住了什么把柄啊？"Bucky问。  
  
但是Brock看着Winter灰蓝色的眼睛，有些发红的干燥脸颊，和鬈曲的棕色发梢，一切背景音都淡出了。  
  
  
以后这些都是他的了。  
  
  
他觉得他真的会为此答应他的一切要求。  
  
  
在这种事上他跟他弟弟的愚蠢程度简直半斤八两。  
  
  
-END-


	5. Torture （叉冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逆qj注意

Rumlow专注地听着。因为看不见，所有注意力都集中在听觉上。脚步声很轻……越来越轻。或许是故意如此，为了让他时刻处于紧绷的状态。  
并不是说听见就能减轻痛苦。正好相反。小腹因为警惕而紧绷着，拳头的触感反倒更加清晰。他向前倒，连着椅子一起栽在水泥地上。  
曾经他也这样被揍倒过：在他还是个青少年的时候，在后巷被人埋伏，因为人数超出太多被打得毫无还手之力。  
现在不同于那个时候。现在的对手只有一个人。然而他却觉得更加脆弱，更加无力。落在身上的是非人类的力量，血管和肌肉都被扭曲，每一下都像是要把五脏挤出骨骼。在这样的力度下他感到自己已经不是个活物，是被小孩随意撕扯的破烂布偶。

他保持安静，尽量不让痛呼成形——那只会催化风暴；他能做的最好是事便是缩成一团等待灾难过去。  
最后一下落在膝盖，带着金属装饰的皮靴撞在髌骨上，钻心的疼，他忍住，用颤抖消化呼喊，然后风暴停下了。

眼罩被猛地扯下，Rumlow痛苦地闭紧眼睛，他以为自己被刺瞎了。但不是，那只是正常的白炽灯的光线，对方给了他时间适应。五分钟，或许是十分钟后，他睁开眼睛。

赤裸的苍白脚背。牛仔裤。再往上是一件带着兜帽的灰绿色罩衫。乱糟糟的棕色鬈发在脑后随意盘了个结。手里还拿着一杯牛奶。

他看起来就像一个刚放学回家的大学生。Rumlow苦笑着，咳出喉咙里的血。  
冬兵把他从地上扶起来，检查了一下以确保他的四肢仍牢牢绑在椅子上，然后给他倒了杯水。他抓着Rumlow的下巴把水灌进去，Rumlow配合地一饮而尽；他的喉咙已经干得要烧起来了。

“什么事，Winter？”Rumlow的语气近乎嘲讽，如果忽略他因为疼痛而颤抖的呼吸。  
这些语句并不会激怒或是讨好冬兵，Rumlow不知道什么会，或许这就是他仍然被困在这里的原因。

Winter站在他面前，若有所思地把玩他额角上汗湿的头发。他看起来有点无助。如果不是被绑着，Rumlow甚至会考虑拥抱他。（拥抱他，然后从背后把刀尖刺入他的心脏？）  
“松开我，Winter.”Rumlow蛊惑他。“我的手臂很酸。”当冬兵真的松开他时他又感到绝望。冬兵的动作那么镇定，就像是对局势了如指掌，明白这点恩赐根本不可能让Rumlow逃掉。

Rumlow活动一下酸疼的肩膀。无论如何这确实好点了。除了要在冬兵蹲下身解开他腿上的束缚扣时忍住踢他下巴的冲动。  
他试过了，很多次，从没有好结果。他开始害怕“冬兵是不可战胜的”这个理念已经被植入大脑，因为即使这样看着冬兵蹲在地上，睫毛无防备地颤动着，他也没有野心去反抗。这些天来他总是很疲惫，此刻甚至变成了少数需要珍惜的安宁，他不想打破它。

弄完之后冬兵站起身，在狭小的房间里慢悠悠地晃动着，靠在墙壁上打量Rumlow。  
Rumlow站起身，有点不稳，他把手撑在椅背上停了一下，然后晃晃悠悠地走到卫生间洗脸。没有镜子，他摸到自己脸上的胡茬乱得不像样。

他脱掉衣服，甚至没有关门。在十几次之后他已经不太在乎这个。裸体，穿着衣服……有什么区别？当你的一切行动都在某人的控制之下。你看邻居家的小狗只会在主人心情好的时候穿着衣服。  
他站进浴缸里，拧开淋浴。  
背上新增的伤口还翻着血肉，他低着头让冷水冲刷它们。  
小腿发软，他干脆跌坐进浴缸里。浴缸脏兮兮的，沾着污垢和灰尘。他无瑕顾及，闭着眼睛浸在脏水里；轻微的失重感让他觉得轻松了一点。  
他听见冬兵走进来，坐在浴缸的边缘。他伸出手抓住冬兵的手臂，冰冷的脏水浸入冬兵的袖口和裤子，冬兵没有任何反应。

Rumlow抬头看着天花板上的一块方格。绒绿色的，和其他位置不一样的颜色。  
地狱的唯一出口。从外面上着锁。  
冬兵每次出入并不使用梯子，或许为了更加确保Rumlow没有逃脱的机会；毕竟凭他现在的身体状况，想凭空攀上天花板并爬出去并不容易。或许在极端情况下能做到，比如地狱的三头犬在后面穷追不舍之类的。  
现在看着天花板他只感到疲惫；他联想到冬兵是如何动作精准地跳下来、或者是如何用绳索放下一点食物——该死的前刺客狡猾极了，那绳索经过严密的承重设计，稍微大于一碗肉汤的重量便会让它断裂。

上方仍没有任何动静。Rumlow想今天冬兵大概不会来了。  
他已经没有时间的概念，只是用食物投递的时间粗略地计量着。回到房间的角落，他躺上凹凸不平的弹簧床。被单是新换的，又过去了一个月。

失重，世界倒置过来，他觉得头皮快要被扯掉，脸朝下摔在坚硬的地板上。梦中怪物的爪牙伸进了现实。  
细针扎进肉里，电流声噼噼啪啪地震动着空气，他惨叫着，四肢无力地抽动。重量压在背上快把他的肺压碎，手摇晃着他的下巴不让他晕过去。他挥动着手，拳头砸在冬兵的身上，毫无影响；他听到耳边有呼吸声，像鬼魂一样挥之不去。

视网膜上有一大片空白。  
这里没有窗户，没有月光，那一定是其他什么东西。  
冬兵勒紧了他的脖子，有一瞬间他以为这一切终于要结束了。但是没有，这是某种新的折磨，勒紧，又放松，不断在死生的边缘滑动，他感到眼泪冲出来打在冬兵戴着手套的手上。

“你让…是你让我杀掉她们……对不对……”冬兵在说着什么，Rumlow因为缺氧听得断断续续。  
“那对母女……在街上…母亲还怀着孕………她们只是出来…………你却让我……”  
冬兵松开手，骑在他身上开始捂着脸嚎叫，低沉的嘶哑的，像梦中被困住的怪物。Rumlow不断咳嗽着直到终于可以呼吸，他挣扎着想让冬兵的重量不要直接压在伤口上。

“那是没有办法的。她们看见了。……不可能…因为两个人危及任务。”Rumlow说。冬兵的声音变轻了一些。“……想想在在此之前有多少人牺牲了。事业…事业都是有代价的。”他疲惫地解释着，血又从泛上喉咙，他想去洗手间呕吐。  
“我杀了她……杀了她们……”冬兵还在嘀咕着，Rumlow勉强睁开眼看着水泥地板上粗糙的颗粒，冬兵抓起他的脑袋往地板上来了一下，他顺利昏了过去。

有些时候他们也有平和的谈话。  
冬兵会告诉他最近的恢复情况、Steve又带他去了哪里、都回忆起了哪些过去的事。有些地方Rumlow也有印象，他会告诉冬兵他小时候的一些故事，大部分关乎打架斗殴。

“你该放我走，Winter.”在合适的时机他会这么建议，第一次时胆战心惊，到后面除了一些心悸之外没有其他感觉。  
“但是…但你也曾经这样对我。”冬兵反驳道就好像他们在认真讨论这个问题。他的手交握着、有些不安地搭在腿间，蓝眼睛诚恳地望进Rumlow的眼睛。  
“那不同，Winter. 我们有目的，记得吗？因为你不肯说出去了哪里，或是隐瞒了什么情报。而你现在的目的是什么？你需要知道什么，我保证都告诉你。”Rumlow笑了，摊开手。冬兵迷茫的表情让他吞咽困难。

“放我走，Winter. 咱们是不同的人。”Rumlow说，用他能调动的最有温度的声音，像用暖炉蛊惑冻僵的小孩。“你和Cap是同一类人……好的那种，和我们不同。不要把自己降低到和我们一样。”他小心地把咬牙切齿藏起来。  
冬兵总是会思考——看起来在思考——一直思考，然后不得出任何结论。在某个时点Rumlow终于放弃，然后又是新的一天。新的一轮谈话或是折磨——总有一天会变成一样的东西。  
有天他醒来发现冬兵的脑袋在正对面。他睡在这儿。不知道什么时候。Rumlow开始疯狂地大叫。冬兵揉着眼睛迷茫地醒来，机械手臂按住Rumlow的嘴巴封死所有声响。他把搭下来的棕色头发撩到脑后。甚至看起来有点诱人。Rumlow在梦里把他苍白的脖颈掐断。

“杀了我，Winter. 杀了我。”Rumlow说。在冬兵把他的头按进水里的空隙。这句台词迟早会出现，已经出现很久，终于从他嘴里吐了出来。  
冬兵把布打湿罩住他的脸。湿透的布料贴上来，封住眼耳口鼻。呼吸里都是水。像被沉入光线无法穿透的深海，长相怪异的鱼类在黑暗中蠕动，水草缠上四肢。这是种痛苦的死法。但是起码指向性明确。

有热度贴上来，融进湿气里让人更加无法呼吸。冬兵的手掌在抚摸他的脸。疼痛快要把脑门锯开，然后幕布忽然被移除。

脸上都是水，眼泪，鼻涕，他呛着，咳嗽着，呕在喉管里没来及吐出来又掉下去。冬兵的手指梳理着他的头发。  
“溺水是什么感觉，Brock？”冬兵问他，像个关切的心理医生而不是施暴者。  
Rumlow愤怒地抬起头然后愣住。他看见冬兵的眼眶里都是眼泪，蓝色被打湿，像宝石被溶解成一片一片的晶体。他忘记了话语，呆呆地看着冬兵面无表情的脸。

耳鸣中混入远方的海浪声，一两只海鸥飞过留下尖细的叫声。

冬兵捧住他的脸把嘴唇贴在他眼睛上。他也鬼使神差地抱住他。海水还在摇晃，拍打在礁石上留下腐蚀的痕迹。冬兵吻他，近乎是撕咬着，牙齿落在他的嘴唇和舌头上；刺痛出血，然后继续往伤口上施力。Rumlow回过神来拼命想推开他，冬兵像株捕食的植物一样紧紧黏住猎物，然后更可怕的事发生，冬兵在压着他的肩膀把他往下按。  
毛骨悚然的感觉从脊椎底部向上窜起，他被按到冬兵腿间，衣料上有干净的洗衣粉味，Rumlow却像是吸入了有毒气体一样奋力地挣扎起来。

“别，Winter, 停下……”他胡乱说着，完全失去控制。他是只动物——他以自讽作为逃避承认了这一点——但是那里还剩了一点东西。一些让他能保持仅存理智的东西，蜷缩成一小块躲在躯壳的一角。现在冬兵在压那条线，试图粉碎最后的一角。  
Rumlow调动所有的力气——超出所有的力气反抗着，并不是毫无影响——他听见了冬兵因为疼痛发出的抽气声。一个巴掌落下来。天旋地转。温热的血液从鼻孔流下，冬兵用手抹掉，然后把他的脑袋按在自己裤子中间。

“不，”Rumlow还在抗争，金属的捕兽夹制约着他，“Winter, 别这样。你不想这样做。你不是那种人。”  
“但是曾经有人……”冬兵的声音在头顶响起，听起来迷茫又单纯，让人有种他可以被轻易阻止的错觉；他的手仍然紧紧抓着Rumlow的头发。 

“别……”Rumlow虚弱地抵抗着，“那不是我Winter，我没有对你……”他住嘴，冬兵把刀抵在他颈部的动脉上。  
“快点。”他手上的力度没有一丝回旋的余地。

Rumlow颤抖着解开他的裤链，冬兵的性器柔软地躺在内裤里。Rumlow没有任何概念要如何做，他听说有些士兵在极端的压力下会和同性进行这种行为；他没有了解过，更没想象过会有这种经历。  
冬兵抵在他脖子上的刀更用力了一些，他硬着头皮凑上去舔了一下那个软绵绵的器官，鸡皮疙瘩从皮肤上冒出来，有什么冰冷的生物在皮肤下爬行。  
他舔着，把头部含进嘴里；冬兵的呼吸颠簸了一下。他用手抓着冬兵的臀部，用过一会儿会浮现淤痕的力度。阴茎沾上口水的滑腻触感让他反胃，他把指甲抠进手心压抑呕吐感。  
终于冬兵在他嘴里硬起来，顶在他口腔里。他尝试像那些婊子一样把阴茎吞进喉咙里，很困难，总是被呛到。冬兵揪着他的头发往他喉咙里顶，像对待道具一样使用他的口腔。  
他不能呼吸，发出愤怒的呜咽试图避开，冬兵揪着他的头强行把他的脸扭正。

温热的液体溅在口腔，他剧烈地咳嗽，喉咙和鼻腔里都是精液的味道。  
他呕出来，白液夹着发黄的胃酸流到地板上。冬兵放开他，像是不明白发生了什么一样喘着气望着他，眼里情欲的痕迹还没散净，已经有冰冷的雾气浮上。

他们之间的话语变少了。并不是Rumlow感到了愤怒……类似那样的感情。他只是觉得能说的东西越来越少。有根注射器插进他的脊髓，把话语和能量抽出去，留下一个空壳。  
醒来时的景象总是一模一样，连冬兵也变成了景物的一角，不能引起格外的反应。  
他记不清什么原因，大部分时间没有原因……他不清楚之前发生了什么事，总之他现在又被绑在椅子上了，像之前无数次一样。疼痛让他昏昏欲睡。  
冬兵在他大腿上坐下时他甚至没反应过来。  
第一反应是冬兵又想了什么方法来折磨他，但身上的重量有热度，他才惊觉眼前的黑色是冬兵的T恤衫。他本能地向后缩，然后才想起来手脚被绑着，他瞪着冬兵放在他胸口的那只手；冬兵在他肌肉上抚摸着，冷淡又含糊不清。他调动很久没使用过的声带发出问询的声音，冬兵把脑袋靠在他肩膀上，手垂在他两腿之间，在那个地方若有若无地蹭了一下。

“不，Winter……”他已经很久没有哀求过了。自从那次之后。冬兵有什么要求他都会温顺地去做。精液已经不会再被呕出来，被当成白开水一样咽下。其实那并没有多难适应。只是种任务。像组装枪械一样有种流程，他并不用对此投入什么，只需要麻木地运动口腔。  
而现在不同。冬兵的手指正不紧不慢地按压着他腿间的器官。这不再是个流程。他被要求参与。恐惧噬咬着他的神经末梢。  
冬兵把他的裤子拉开，没有反应的器官暴露在外面。他的牙齿开始打颤，一些不像他的声音泄露出来，断断续续地说着恳求的话语。冬兵沉默地看着他。蓝眼睛里没有威胁，没有施虐的快感，只是单纯地注视着，然后他人类的那只手像是有点犹豫一样缓缓套弄起柔软的器官。Rumlow试图闭上眼睛把感官清除出去，但是感觉更强烈了，他惊慌地睁开眼。冬兵俯下身吻他，他发出疑惑的呜呜声，冬兵的舌头伸进来缠住他的，他呆愣着，像个最差劲的情人一样被动地接受。冬兵开始啃咬他的下巴，轻柔地，像是在模拟某种有感情的行为；他在Rumlow身上扭动着身体，手指熟练地挑逗着他腿间的器官，那可悲的无知的家伙缓缓站了起来，在冬兵的手里渗出前液。  
冬兵把自己的裤子解开，踢到脚踝处。

“不。”Rumlow的眼睛是惊恐的黄色，像要爆炸的行星那样不稳定的色泽。冬兵拿着他的阴茎对准自己的穴口，Rumlow大口吸着气。  
“不要，Winter. 不要这么做，我不想……”他在脑海里胡乱抓着，试图找到那一句能让这一切疯狂停下的咒语。冬兵看着他，眼睛里有某种他不理解的坚定的东西；他看见冬兵的嘴唇微微撅着，好像有什么委屈一样。  
“…可是你说过…”冬兵的嗓音有点沙哑。“你说我很美。”  
“我没有——”  
“你说了。”冬兵固执地打断他。“你跟你的下属说我很美，你还说……”冬兵停下来。看着Rumlow的瞳孔惊恐地收缩。他想起来了。见鬼这家伙真美，我愿意冒着被打断肋骨的危险去操他的屁股。他和下属这么说。只是一句玩笑话。他们对他开这种恶心的同性恋意味的玩笑只是因为根本没把他当人看。  
Rumlow张开嘴想解释，然后因为疼痛而叫喊。

冬兵把他强行塞进了体内。没被扩张过的肉穴干涩紧绷，阴茎像是被塞进了一个狭小的铁夹，他痛苦地扭动着胯部试图摆脱束缚，冬兵把他按住，强行把他推得更深。Rumlow大口呼着气，太疼了，像个刑具一样钳制着他，一些滑滑的东西留下来稍微减缓了那种疼痛，他屏住的呼吸稍微松了一点，然后意识到那是冬兵的血液。

“快停下来。你疯了。”他目瞪口呆地看着身上的男人。冬兵稍微抬高臀部似乎想进行下一步的动作。Rumlow奋力调动着身上还能运动的肌肉想制止他。他一定是疯了。疯子才会对自己的痛苦不管不顾。冬兵抱住他开始借着那一点血液艰难地运动。Rumlow脑袋中的某根弦断了，他一口咬住冬兵的肩膀，投入所有的力道就像要把他的肉咬穿。  
冬兵痛呼一生伸手去推他。事实证明他还是有痛觉的。  
“停下！Winter！”他大吼着，就像很久之前的某种场合，对冬兵下命令一样。  
冬兵坐在他身上，眼睛瞪圆，像个不知所措的孩子一样僵在原地。

Rumlow喘着气，一时不知该说什么。冬兵疑惑地动了一下腰部，血液让他体内的阴茎顺利地滑动了一下。一些陌生的感觉窜上Rumlow的头顶。他等它过去才缓缓地意识到那是一种叫作快感的东西。  
这让他吓得手脚发凉。


	6. Mercy（叉冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虐囚梗慎

Rumlow专注地听着。

因为看不见，所有注意力都集中在听觉上。脚步声很轻……越来越轻。或许是故意如此，为了让他时刻处于紧绷的状态。

并不是说听见就能减轻痛苦。正好相反。他的小腹因为警惕而紧绷着，拳头参差加诸的触感反倒更加清晰。他向前倒，连着椅子一起栽在水泥地上。  
曾经他也这样被揍倒过：在他还是个青少年的时候，在后巷被人埋伏，因为对方人数超出太多被打得毫无还手之力。  
现在不同于那个时候。现在的对手唯有一人。然而他却觉得更加脆弱，更加无力。落在身上的是非人类的力量，血管和肌肉都被扭曲，每一下都像是要把五脏挤出骨骼。在这样的力度下他感到自己已经不是个活物，是被小孩随意撕扯的破烂布偶。

他保持安静，尽量不让痛呼成形——那只会催化风暴；他能做的最好是的事便是缩成一团等待灾难过去。  
最后一下落在膝盖，带着金属装饰的皮靴撞在髌骨上，钻心的疼，他忍住，用颤抖消化呼喊。然后风暴停下了。

眼罩被猛地扯下，Rumlow痛苦地闭紧眼睛，他以为自己被刺瞎了。但不是，那只是正常的白炽灯的光线，对方给了他时间适应。一分钟，或是两分钟后，他睁开眼睛。

赤裸的脚背。牛仔裤。再往上是一件带着兜帽的灰绿色罩衫。乱糟糟的棕色鬈发在脑后随意盘了个结。手里还拿着一杯牛奶。

他看起来就像一个刚放学回家的大学生。Rumlow苦笑着，咳出喉咙里的血。  
冬兵把他从地上扶起来，检查了一下以确保他的四肢仍牢牢绑在椅子上，然后给他倒了杯水。他抓着Rumlow的下巴把水灌进去，Rumlow配合地一饮而尽；他的喉咙已经干得要烧起来了。

“什么事，Winter？”Rumlow的语气近乎嘲讽，如果忽略他因为疼痛而打颤的呼吸。  
这些语句并不会激怒或是讨好冬兵，Rumlow不知道什么会。或许这就是他仍然被困在这里的原因。

Winter站在他面前，若有所思地把玩他额角上汗湿的头发。他看起来有点无助。如果不是被绑着，Rumlow甚至会考虑拥抱他。拥抱他，然后从背后把刀尖刺入他的心脏？  
“松开我，Winter.”Rumlow蛊惑他。“我的手臂很酸。”当冬兵真的松开他时他又感到绝望。冬兵的动作如此镇定，如同对局势了如指掌，明白这点恩赐根本不可能让Rumlow逃掉。

Rumlow活动一下酸疼的肩膀。无论如何这确实让他感到好点了。除了要在冬兵蹲下身解开他腿上的束缚扣时忍住踢他下巴的冲动。  
他试过了，很多次，从没有好结果。他开始惧怕“冬兵是不可战胜的”这个理念已经被植入大脑，因为即使这样看着冬兵蹲在地上，睫毛无防备地颤动着，他也没有野心去反抗。这些天来他总是很疲惫，此刻甚至变成了少数需要珍惜的安宁。他不想打破它。

弄完之后冬兵站起身，在狭小的房间里慢悠悠地晃动着，靠在墙壁上打量Rumlow。  
Rumlow站起身，有点不稳，他把手撑在椅背上，停了一下，然后晃晃悠悠走到卫生间洗脸。没有镜子，他摸到自己脸上的胡茬乱得不像样。

他脱掉衣服，甚至没有关门。在十几次之后他已经不太在乎这个。裸体，穿着衣服……有什么区别？当你的一切行动都在某人的控制之下。你看邻居家的小狗只会在主人心情好的时候穿着衣服。  
他站进浴缸里，拧开淋浴。  
背上新增的伤口还翻着血肉，他低着头让冷水冲刷它们。  
小腿发软，他干脆跌坐进浴缸里。浴缸脏兮兮的，沾着污垢和灰尘。他无瑕顾及，闭着眼睛浸在脏水里；轻微的失重感让他觉得轻松了一点。  
他听见冬兵走进来，坐在浴缸的边缘。他猛伸出手攥住冬兵的手臂，冰冷的脏水浸入冬兵的袖口和裤子，冬兵没有任何反应。

Rumlow抬头看着天花板上的一块方格。绒绿色的，和其他位置不一样的颜色。  
地狱的唯一出口。从外面上着锁。  
冬兵每次出入并不使用梯子，或许为了更加确保Rumlow没有逃脱的机会；毕竟凭他现在的身体状况，想凭空攀上天花板并爬出去并不容易。或许在极端情况下能做到，比如地狱的三头犬在后面穷追不舍之类的。  
现在看着天花板他只感到疲惫；他联想到冬兵是如何动作精准地跳下来、或者是如何用绳索放下一点食物——该死的前刺客狡猾极了，那绳索经过严密的承重设计，稍微大于一碗肉汤的重量便会让它断裂。

上方仍没有任何动静。Rumlow想今天冬兵大概不会来了。  
他已经没有时间的概念，只是用食物投递的时间粗略计量着。回到房间的角落，他躺上凹凸不平的弹簧床。被单是新换的，又过去了一个月。

失重，世界倒置过来，他觉得头皮快要被扯掉，脸朝下摔在坚硬的地板上。梦中怪物的爪牙伸进了现实。  
细针扎进肉里，电流声噼噼啪啪地震动着空气，他惨叫着，四肢无力地抽动。重量压在背上快把他的肺压碎，手摇晃着他的下巴不让他晕过去。他挥动着手，拳头砸在冬兵的身上，毫无影响；他听到耳边有呼吸声，像鬼魂一样挥之不去。

视网膜上有一大片空白。  
这里没有窗户，没有月光，那一定是其他什么东西。  
冬兵勒紧了他的脖子，有一瞬间他以为这一切终于要结束了。但是没有，这是某种新的折磨，勒紧，又放松，不断在死生的边缘滑动，他感到眼泪冲出来打在冬兵戴着手套的手上。

“你让…是你让我杀掉她们……对不对……”冬兵在说着什么，Rumlow因为缺氧听得断断续续。  
“那对母女……在街上…母亲还怀着孕………她们只是出来…………你却让我……”  
冬兵松开手，骑在他身上开始捂着脸嚎叫，低沉的嘶哑的，像梦中被困住的怪物。Rumlow不断咳嗽着直到终于可以呼吸，他挣扎着不想让冬兵的重量直接压在伤口上。

“那没办法。她们看见了。……不可能…因为两个人危及任务。”Rumlow说。冬兵的声音变轻了一些。“……想想在在此之前有多少人牺牲了。事业…事业都是有代价的。”他疲惫地解释着，血又从泛上喉咙，他想去洗手间呕吐。  
“我杀了她……杀了她们……”冬兵还在嘀咕着，Rumlow勉强睁开眼看着水泥地板上粗糙的颗粒，冬兵抓起他的脑袋往地板上来了一下，他顺利昏了过去。

有些时候他们也有平和的谈话。  
冬兵会告诉他最近的恢复情况、Steve又带他去了哪里、都回忆起了哪些过去的事。有些地方Rumlow也有印象，他会告诉冬兵他小时候的一些故事，大部分关乎打架斗殴。

“你该放我走，Winter.”在合适的时机他会这么建议，第一次时胆战心惊，到后面除了一些心悸之外没有其他感觉。  
“但是……但你也曾经这样对我。”冬兵反驳道就好像他们在认真讨论这个问题。他的手交握着、有些不安地搭在腿间，蓝眼睛诚恳地望进Rumlow的眼睛。  
“那不同，Winter. 我们有目的，记得吗？因为你不肯说出去了哪里，或是隐瞒了什么情报。而你现在的目的是什么？你需要知道什么，我保证都告诉你。”Rumlow笑了，摊开手。冬兵迷茫的表情让他吞咽困难。

“放我走，Winter. 咱们是不同的人。”Rumlow说，用他能调动的最有温度的声音，像用暖炉蛊惑冻僵的小孩。“你和Cap是同一类人……好的那种，和我们不同。不要把自己降低到和我们一样。”他小心地把咬牙切齿藏起来。  
冬兵总是会思考——看起来在思考——一直思考，却不得出任何结论。在某个时点Rumlow终于放弃，然后又是新的一天。新的一轮谈话或是折磨——总有一天会变成一样的东西。  
有天他醒来发现冬兵的脑袋在正对面。他睡在这儿。不知道什么时候。Rumlow开始疯狂地大叫。冬兵揉着眼睛迷茫地醒来，机械手臂堵住Rumlow的嘴巴封死所有声响。他把搭下来的棕色头发撩到脑后。那看起来甚至有点诱人。Rumlow在梦里把他苍白的脖颈掐断。

“杀了我，Winter. 杀了我。”Rumlow说。在冬兵把他的头按进水里的空隙。这句台词迟早会出现，已经出现很久，终于从他嘴里吐了出来。  
冬兵把布打湿罩住他的脸。湿透的布料贴上来，封住眼耳口鼻。呼吸里都是水。像被沉入光线无法穿透的深海，长相怪异的鱼类在黑暗中蠕动，水草缠上四肢。这是种痛苦的死法。可起码指向性明确。

有热度贴上来，融进湿气里让人更加无法呼吸。冬兵的手掌在抚摸他的脸。疼痛快要把脑门锯开，然后幕布忽然被移除。

脸上都是水，眼泪，鼻涕，他呛着，咳嗽着，呕在喉管里没来及吐出来又掉下去。冬兵的手指梳理着他的头发。  
“溺水是什么感觉，Brock？”冬兵问他，像个关切的心理医生而不是施暴者。  
Rumlow愤怒地抬起头然后愣住。他看见冬兵的眼眶里都是眼泪，蓝色被打湿，像宝石被溶解成一片一片的晶体。他忘记了话语，呆呆地看着冬兵面无表情的脸。

耳鸣中混入远方的海浪声，一两只海鸥飞过留下尖细的叫声。

冬兵捧住他的脸把嘴唇贴在他眼睛上。他也鬼使神差地抱住他。海水还在摇晃，拍打在礁石上留下腐蚀的痕迹。冬兵吻他，近乎是撕咬着，牙齿落在他的嘴唇和舌头上，刺痛出血，然后继续往伤口上施力。Rumlow回过神来拼命想推开他，冬兵像株捕食的植物一样紧紧黏住猎物，然后更可怕的事发生，冬兵在压着他的肩膀把他往下按。  
毛骨悚然的感觉从脊椎底部向上窜起，他被按到冬兵腿间，衣料上有干净的洗衣粉味，Rumlow却像是吸入了有毒气体一样奋力挣扎起来。

“别，Winter, 停下……”他胡乱说着，完全失去控制。他是只动物——他以自讽作为逃避承认了这一点——但是那里还剩了一点东西。一些让他能保持仅存理智的东西，蜷缩成一小块躲在躯壳的一角。现在冬兵在压那条线，试图粉碎最后一角。  
Rumlow调动所有力气——超出所有的力气反抗着，并不是毫无影响——他听见了冬兵因为疼痛发出的抽气声。一个巴掌落下来。天旋地转。温热血液从鼻孔流下，冬兵用手抹掉，然后把他的脑袋按在自己裤子中间。

“不，”Rumlow还在抗争，金属捕兽夹制约着他，“Winter, 别这样。你不想这样做。你不是那种人。”  
“但是曾经有人……”冬兵的声音在头顶响起，听起来迷茫又单纯，让人有种他可以被轻易阻止的错觉。他的手仍然紧紧抓着Rumlow的头发。

“别……”Rumlow虚弱地抵抗着，“那不是我Winter，我没有对你……”他住嘴，冬兵把刀抵在他颈部的动脉上。  
“快点。”他手上的力度没有一丝回旋的余地。

Rumlow颤抖着解开他的裤链，冬兵的性器柔软地躺在内裤里。Rumlow没有任何概念要如何做，他听说有些士兵在极端压力下会和同性进行这种行为；他没有了解过，更没想象过会有这种经历。  
冬兵抵在他脖子上的刀更用力了一些，他硬着头皮凑上去舔了一下那个软绵绵的器官，鸡皮疙瘩从皮肤上冒出来，有什么冰冷的生物在皮肤下爬行。  
他舔着，把头部含进嘴里；冬兵的呼吸颠簸了一下。他用手抓着冬兵的臀部，用过一会儿会浮现淤痕的力度。阴茎沾上口水的滑腻触感让他反胃，他把指甲抠进手心压抑呕吐感。  
终于冬兵在他嘴里硬起来，顶在他口腔里。他尝试像那些婊子一样把阴茎吞进喉咙里，很困难，总是被呛到。冬兵揪着他的头发往他喉咙里顶，像对待道具一样使用他的口腔。  
他不能呼吸，发出愤怒的呜咽试图避开，冬兵揪着他的头强行把他的脸扭正。

温热的液体溅在口腔，他剧烈地咳嗽，喉咙和鼻腔里都是精液的味道。  
他呕出来，白液夹着发黄的胃酸流到地板上。冬兵放开他，像是不明白发生了什么一样喘着气望着他，眼里情欲的痕迹还没散净，已经有冰冷的雾气浮上。

他们之间的话语变少了。并不是Rumlow感到了愤怒……类似那样的感情。他只是觉得能说的东西越来越少。有根注射器插进他的脊髓，把话语和能量抽出去，留下一个空壳。  
醒来时的景象总是一模一样，连冬兵也变成了景物的一角，不能引起格外的反应。  
他记不清什么原因，大部分时间没有原因……他不清楚之前发生了什么事，总之他现在又被绑在椅子上了，像之前无数次一样。疼痛让他昏昏欲睡。

冬兵在他大腿上坐下时他甚至没反应过来。  
第一反应是冬兵又想了什么方法来折磨他，但身上的重量有热度，他才惊觉眼前的黑色是冬兵的T恤衫。他本能地向后缩，然后才想起来手脚被绑着，他瞪着冬兵放在他胸口的那只手；冬兵在他肌肉上抚摸着，冷淡又含糊不清。他调动很久没使用过的声带发出问询的声音，冬兵把脑袋靠在他肩膀上，手垂在他两腿之间，在那个地方若有若无地蹭了一下。

“不，Winter……”他已经很久没有低伏姿态。自从那次之后。冬兵有什么要求都被他无声吞入。精液已经不会再被呕出来，被当成白开水一样咽下。其实那并没有多难适应。只是种任务。像组装枪械一样有种流程，他并不用对此投入什么，只需要麻木地运动口腔。  
而现在不同。冬兵的手指正不紧不慢地按压着他腿间的器官。这不再是个流程。他被要求参与。恐惧噬咬着他的神经末梢。

冬兵把他的裤子拉开，没有反应的器官暴露在外面。他的牙齿开始打颤，一些不像他的声音泄露出来，断断续续地说着恳求的话语。冬兵沉默地看着他。蓝眼睛里没有威胁，没有施虐的快感，只是单纯地注视着，然后他人类的那只手像是有点犹豫一样缓缓套弄起柔软的器官。Rumlow试图闭上眼睛把感官清除出去，但感觉只有更强烈，他惊慌地睁开眼。冬兵俯下身吻他，他发出疑惑的呜呜声，冬兵的舌头伸进来缠住他的，他呆愣着，像个最差劲的情人一样被动地接受。冬兵开始啃咬他的下巴，轻柔地，像是在模拟某种有感情的行为；他在Rumlow身上扭动着身体，手指熟练地挑逗着他腿间的器官，那可悲的无知的家伙缓缓站了起来，在冬兵的手里渗出前液。  
冬兵把自己的裤子解开，踢到脚踝处。

“不。”Rumlow的眼睛是惊恐的黄色，像要爆炸的行星那样不稳定的色泽。冬兵拿着他的阴茎对准自己的穴口，Rumlow大口吸着气。  
“不要，Winter. 不要这么做，我不想……”他在脑海里胡乱抓着，试图找到那句，那句能让这一切疯狂停下的咒语。冬兵看着他，眼睛里有某种他不理解的坚定的东西；他看见冬兵的嘴唇微微撅着，好像有什么委屈一样。

“……可是你说过……”冬兵的嗓音有点沙哑。“你说我很美。”  
“我没有——”  
“你说了。”冬兵固执地打断他。“你跟你的下属说我很美，你还说……”冬兵停下来。Rumlow的瞳孔惊恐地收缩。  
他想起来了。  
见鬼这家伙真美，我愿意冒着被打断肋骨的危险去操他的屁股。  
他和下属这么说。只是一句玩笑话。他们对他开这种恶心的同性恋意味的玩笑只是因为根本没把他当人看。  
Rumlow张开嘴想解释，然后因为疼痛而叫喊。

冬兵把他强行塞进了体内。没被扩张过的肉穴干涩紧绷，阴茎像是被塞进了一个狭小的铁夹，他痛苦地扭动着胯部试图摆脱束缚，冬兵把他按住，强行把他推得更深。Rumlow大口呼着气，太疼了，像个刑具一样钳制着他，一些滑滑的东西留下来稍微减缓了那种疼痛，他屏住的呼吸稍微松了一点。然后他意识到那是冬兵的血液。

“快停下来。你疯了。”他目瞪口呆地看着身上的男人。冬兵稍微抬高臀部似乎想进行下一步的动作。Rumlow奋力调动着身上还能运动的肌肉想制止他。他一定是疯了。疯子才会对自己的痛苦不管不顾。冬兵抱住他开始借着那一点血液艰难地运动。Rumlow脑袋中的某根弦断了，他一口咬住冬兵的肩膀，投入所有的力道就像要把他的肉咬穿。  
冬兵痛呼一声伸手去推他。

事实证明他还是有痛觉的。

“停下！Winter！”他大吼着，如同回到很久之前的某种场合，对冬兵下命令。  
冬兵坐在他身上，眼睛瞪圆，像个不知所措的孩子一样僵在原地。

Rumlow喘着气，一时不知该说什么。冬兵疑惑地动了一下腰部，血液让他体内的阴茎顺利地滑动了一下。一些久违的陌生的感觉摇摇晃晃窜上Rumlow的头顶。他等它过去才缓缓地意识到那是一种叫作快感的东西。

这让他手脚发凉。


	7. Unshed（叉冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春梦梗

“不。”冬兵出声，并没有真的抵抗。  
  
Rumlow分开他的腿，坏笑着把头埋在他腿间，硬而短的胡茬在他的大腿内侧摩擦。冬兵的身体一抖。  
  
他含住冬兵半硬的性器，一边顺着冬兵自己刚才弄得一滩狼藉的润滑剂往后穴里戳。手指很容易就滑进去了，他探索着，挑逗成分大于真正帮他开拓，冬兵深吸气，像是喘不过来似的。  
  
“想进入正题？不耐烦？”Rumlow问他，还故意把嘴放在他的阴茎上。冬兵伸手去抓他，没够着，被紧紧握住了手腕；他发出一声低吟，好像是痛苦的，但是Rumlow会意地笑了。  
接下来不仅是手腕，冬兵整个身体都被他牢牢锢住了。Rumlow从背后拥抱他，用过多的力度，肢体接触的地方被勒得生疼。他知道冬兵喜欢这样，或许还想他抱得更紧一些。皮肤紧密贴合，他的阴茎在冬兵的后腰和臀间蹭来蹭去，他看见冬兵兴奋得脸色潮红。  
  
“你该说点什么？嗯？”Rumlow舔他的耳朵，顺着耳廓到耳朵背后。“说点什么来讨好我。”  
  
“…不。”冬兵坚持说，但是他的肢体语言全是邀请，每个毛孔都散发出情欲。他张开腿试图用臀缝夹住Rumlow的阴茎，几乎成功了，Rumlow坏心眼地挪动了一下臀部，现在他勃起的阴茎整个贴在冬兵的背上，冬兵发出沮丧的呻吟，但也立刻扭动着身体寻求摩擦，淌出前液的阴茎把他的后腰弄得湿漉漉的。  
  
  
“你今天很乖。该给你奖励。”Rumlow在他脸颊上亲了一口，像对待小孩那样。冬兵主动转过脸跟他接吻，迟缓的，轻柔的，舌头慢慢转动，没过几秒Rumlow就忍不住加快了这个跟冬兵燥热的身体严重不符的吻。他松开，冬兵还借着惯性在他嘴唇上舔了几下。  
  
Rumlow对他的顺从大感愉悦，又跟他黏糊了几分钟，亲他微微嘟起的嘴。  
  
然后他抬起冬兵的腿，把阴茎塞进他的后穴。他没有让冬兵求他，因为冬兵没有做任何让他不愉快的事情，他表现得很好，只要他表现好Rumlow就会对他很温柔，满足他任何需求。  
  
完全勃起的阴茎整个塞入了冬兵体内，他张开嘴发出短促的呼吸，小腹因为满足感而酸胀，大腿在发软像是要融化。这个姿势除了填满他之外无法用力，但是他很喜欢，背后就是Rumlow温热的胸膛，支撑着他，溶解着他。  
  
Rumlow拍他示意，翻了个身压在冬兵身上，没让冬兵多等便再次进入他。  
  
冬兵欢迎他的入侵。并不是说手臂缠上来，或者主动抬起臀部之类的。只是他肌肉放松的方式，他的身体微妙的韵律。他的后穴温柔得不像话，连收紧都像在欢迎，内壁顺着Rumlow的动作贴上来，像道晚安的情人那样呢喃着不要走，不要走。  
  
眼前有氤氲的水汽。这么近的对望也像是隔了层雾。冬兵轻轻地咬着他发红的嘴唇，咬着又松开，反复几次Rumlow就低头吻他，也学着他迟缓的动作，慢慢探索他的口腔，吻了一会儿好像没什么意思，Rumlow又专心操他。他熟悉他的身体所以总是很有默契，太有默契导致他们才做了一会儿冬兵就闭着眼睛开始控制不住呼吸，快感一直积聚，像是永远不会崩盘。冬兵轻声叫他，叫他的名字，不是姓氏。Rumlow让他闭嘴因为那让他差点射出来，然后又忍不住俯身吻他，冬兵抱住他让他尽量贴近自己，金属手臂和人类的手臂都搭在他背后，都没有用力。不必用力Rumlow的吻也不断落在他的睫毛和鼻尖。  
  
温热的液体射入他的深处。并不让人难受，他喜欢这感觉。他喜欢任何类似的感觉。一点点暖意，一点点暧昧的潮湿。  
  
他喘着气，身体轻得不像是自己的。  
空气中有糖果的香气。  
  
  
有人揪着他的头发把他从沙发上拖下来。  
  
“看看你的样子，做了什么好梦了？”  
  
冬兵努力适应着眼前突变的景象，他的脸一片潮红。  
  
Rumlow用靴子在冬兵的两腿间的布料上点了一下，那里是湿的。  
  
“啧啧，看把你爽的。介不介意跟我分享？”他扯着冬兵的头发，把他的脸按在自己的裆部。他刚从外面回来，裤子上有灰尘和泥土，放开时冬兵的脸上也沾上了许多污渍。  
  
“发什么愣？做你该做的。”Rumlow威胁道，顺手把手里刚才使用过度变得坑坑洼洼的刀抵在冬兵脖子旁。他其实不必这么做冬兵也会服从，他只是喜欢来点作秀成分。  
  
冬兵熟练地拉下裤链，扯低内裤，含住阴茎的头部。他的动作没有停顿，没有流露出一丝怨恨或是羞愧。他甚至还玩闹性质地用舌尖在沟壑处滑动了几下。  
  
Rumlow把他的头往后扯，无征兆地开始凶狠地操他的嘴，顶进喉咙深处让他嗓子发疼。这样冬兵就真的变成了一个没有生命的物件。无法讨好无法反抗，只是被使用。  
  
冬兵的下巴已经完全麻木，像僵硬的脆弱的壳，包裹着里面柔软的口腔。但他还是面无表情地支撑着身体，维持跪在地上的姿势。  
  
Rumlow拔出来，顺手在冬兵的脑袋上狠狠按了一下，让他失去重心倒在地上。他撸了几下，射在冬兵旁边的地板上。  
  
冬兵的眼睛张大了一秒，他爬起来，挪到Rumlow腿边，轻轻扯住对方的裤子。他的嘴巴像是暂时不能完全合上一样微张着，但是没有言语出来，只有他的眼睛在表达。  
  
他的裤裆比刚才更湿了。阴茎胀得很厉害可以从外部看出轮廓。  
Rumlow给了他一巴掌。  
  
“你又梦见他了吧？别以为我不知道。”  
  
冬兵扶住被打红的脸，重新跪好，腿并拢身体挺直，他的手像鬼魅一样再次轻巧地抓住Rumlow的裤子。  
  
“滚吧，我不操你。你想想你的金发狗就能高潮了吧。”  
  
Rumlow把阴茎塞回裤子，拉上拉链，踏着很重的步子离开了。


End file.
